The Adopted Little Spider
by Supernerd17
Summary: What if Tony Stark adopted Peter as a baby when he had no where else to take care of him and then in the process changes his life for the better. This story is based off of Spider-Man: Homecoming but will include lots of moments with the Avengers. Please comment and review:)
1. News

Tony Stark had everything anyone could have asked for money, power, an amazing girlfriend, and not to mention Iron Man. It had become his symbol over the years leading him to even create the Avengers especially after they were attacked by a mysterious alien force from another dimension.

That had to be the biggest game changer, when the Chitauri attacked it put an urgent need for heros and super weapons because it showed the world there were threats from way beyond this earth.

Though with all this responsibility and all this power Tony didn't know why but he felt incomplete. As if something was missing from his life.

As Tony sat in his lab at Stark Tower working on some new tech he thought about this. Was it the fact Pepper was gone and wouldn't be back for a year while she worked at the Stark branch in Hong Kong? Yeah he missed her but he still had her in his life, so what was it?

"Hey Tony where is your UV separated?" Bruce asked.

Bruce who at the moment was living with Tony seeing as she was the only one who could keep him in hiding especially since the New York incident. At the moment he was working on a way of removing radiation and heat from machinery. He was ordered to do this be s.h.i.e.l.d who proceeded to hire him after New York to both keep him under watch and so they could have his mind.

At the moment they had a problem with their hover engines overheating and blowing out on the Helicarrier so they had him working on that. But Bruce had a suspicion that they would soon have him weaponize the technology so they could take down targets easier, classic s.h.i.e.l.d.

"Um should be up next to the Electron Telescope."

"Thanks."

Bruce then went immediately back to work focusing on his project. Tony then was thinking back to his sense of missing. He honestly couldn't think of what possibly missing he had literally everything.

"Hey Bruce does it ever feel like anything is missing to you?"

"I guess, why?" Bruce asked still focused on his work.

"I don't know why but for the last month I haven't been able to shake this feeling of empty."

"Is it because Pepper is gone?"

"Maybe but I feel like it's more than just that."

It was then that Tony's phone started to ring.

"Sir the Banner hospital down in Queens is contacting you." JARVIS announced.

"What, why would they be doing that?"

Tony walked over to the counter with his phone on it wondering if it was the hospital asking for a donation.

"Hello."

"Hello Mr. Stark sorry to be calling you at this time I'm sure you're busy."

"Actually I'm not at the moment so no need to be sorry."

"Oh good well anyways I called because someone has requested your presence at the hospital."

"What who?"

"Um let me see a Miss May Parker."

May Parker, he hadn't heard from her in several years, he hadn't heard from any of the Parkers in a long time. He at one time was pretty good friends with her younger brother Wilson Parker a genius scientist who practiced in biofusion a rather controversial but brilliant science. They had met in college only at the end of it he ran Stark industries and he ended up working for Oscorp.

But then after all the controversy and all the rather unethical projects they wanted him to start working on he came to Tony and begged to work for him. There was no need for this especially with how over qualified he was. He had become one of his biggest assets in the company helping him create many contributions to the medical field with his knowledge of bio chemics.

In those years Wilson worked for him he also met his wife Rachel. She was a very kind woman but boy could she be a spit fire when it came to her husband and his work. She was on him if he ever held him late, always made sure her husband received credit for his work, and anything he did with her husband was looked on with great scrutiny. But she was nonetheless an amazing woman who had gotten along very well with Pepper making them close friends.

He had come to know the Parkers very well over that time sometimes inviting them to come with him on his business trips. They had even said that they wanted him to be the Godfather of any future children they would have, he accepted but knew that would have to be the last resort knowing him. Let's just say he wasn't exactly the ideal person to try and take care of a child.

But about a year ago they had to leave the company because they were being harassed by Oscorp again and had to go into hiding. Then tragically two months ago they were reported dead both murdered brutally. The funeral was about a week later but he couldn't go due to being halfway around the world at the time. But I none the less hurt him to hear a good friend of his was dead.

"Mr. Stark Mr. Stark?"

"Oh sorry I spaced for a bit."

"That's perfectly alright Mr. Stark."

"Did May say anything about why she needed me at the hospital? What's her condition is she alright?" Tony said now getting worried.

"She's fine but she was attacked and someone luckily called the hospital to send an ambulance. Now as to why she called for you she said it was a highly private matter that she would explain when you got here."

"Alright tell her I'll be there in about a half hour."

"Thank you Mr. Stark see you soon."

"Thank you."

A small pause soon came upon the room but was quickly ended.

"What was that?" Bruce asked rather confused.

"A friend of mine is in the hospital I have to go."

Tony quickly turned around blatantly ignoring Bruce's calls as he ran out the door.

 **This Aunt May is from Spider-Man: Homcoming so she is younger than in the comics and blood related to Peter.**


	2. What Happened

Within a half hour Tony was at the Banner Hospital in Queens. He rushed over to the front desk and checked in and then quickly made his way over to the room they said May was in. He then walked in and saw May sitting up watching the news. As he looked at her for a moment he smiled at the fact she hadn't changed a bit. She may have been forty four but there was no way you would know that when you looked at her.

When Tony then started to get closer May turned her head and saw him coming.

"Hey Tony been a long time." May said as she smiled

"Yeah it's been some time, May what happened?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story."

"I've got the time."

"Well you see I was with Peter in the park when-"

"Wait a minute who is Peter a boyfriend or something?"

"Hahaha that's funny!"

"What's funny, who is Peter?"

"Ooh right you were gone that year Will and Rachel went into hiding. Well Peter is their son he's about three months old now."

"Wait a minute what! Will and Rachel had a son and no one told me!" Tony said rather angry.

"Well you were gone and you're not exactly the easiest person to get a hold of." May responded irritated.

"Fair point but why are you telling me this now?"

"I forgot you didn't know so I didn't think I needed to tell you I'm sorry."

"It's fine but is Peter ok, is he hurt tell me what happened."

Tony now felt even more invested in this now afraid about what happened to Peter.

"He's fine not a single scratch the hospital is taking care of him, but let me start this from the beginning. A month after Will and Rachel had Peter the police found them dead. They went through the house and then they heard Peter crying so they rushed to his nursery. When they opened the door they saw this odd looking man hovering over him like he was going to take him. But they shot at him and he crashed through the wall and flew away. My guess he must been working for Oscorp because Will and Rachel were probably killed by them."

"They were always after them but why would they want Peter?"

Tony couldn't believe that someone so young had already experienced so much tragedy.

"I don't know but he was then taken to me and I've been taking care of him for the last two months."

"Is he cute?"

"If he were any cuter he'd be worshipped and he's such a good baby he's so happy and giggly and already very smart. He hardly ever cries unless he's having a nightmare or he doesn't feel good."

"Of course a happy child would come from those two they were always happy but you still haven't told me how you ended up here."

Tony quickly thought on Wilson how he always came into work with a great big smile. He was the friendliest guy around and always was one to joke or lighten the mood.

"Oh right, well I was sitting in the park with Peter when I noticed I was being watched. There was this guy in a hoodie on the bench next to me and I kept catching him staring at me. So I calmly got up and started to walk away but after I left the park I looked behind me and I saw he was following me. I tried shaking him off by going down all the alleys there were but he kept catching up. I eventually ran off and I managed to get rid of him but then I ran into who I think tried to take Peter. He looked almost like a goblin and he was floating on some weird hover board."

"Hello my dear."

"Who are you and why are you killing and harassing my family!"

"My my aren't we feisty but no matter because I'll be taking that baby from you."

"Why do you want him he's just a little baby leave him alone!"

May then ran off once again twisting through the alleys and managed to get away. Until she heard jet engines, she then found a cardboard box and put Peter in it making sure he couldn't be seen. She then looked around noticing it had become silent and then as soon as she turned around he was in front of her.

"Where is the boy?!"

"You will never find him I hid him somewhere you would never think of!"

"Well then I guess since I have no use for you I better get rid of you!"

Suddenly the man shot a green blast from his board hitting May in the shoulder. May cried out feeling the searing pain that burned through the shoulder of her shirt and jacket. May collapsed on the floor unable to get up with the pain in her arm.

"Damn it I missed well not this time!"

The man was about to shoot her again when a man called out. The strange man then became alert and flew off claiming this was not the last she'd see of him. As May was on the floor in pain a man came running around the corner.

"Hey Miss you ok?"

The man got on his knees and then saw the major burn on her shoulder.

"I'm fine I just need you-"

"I'll call an ambulance immediately!"

Then man then got out his phone and dialed 911.

"Hello I need help there's a woman on the ground here with a seriously burned shoulder she needs an ambulance."

Within seconds the ambulance was there and lifting May onto a gurney.

"Wait! My nephew is in that cardboard box!"

Confused the man who called the ambulance went over to the box and lifted the flaps to reveal a giggly baby who smiled at him.

"Hey there little guy."

The man then reached into the box and gently picked up Peter and got into the ambulance with May.

"And that's how I got here."

"Wow but did you ever figure out why the weirdo wanted Peter?"

"No I still can't seem to figure it out."

"So I have one more question for you why did you call me here?"

"Well do you remember how Will and Rachel asked if you would be the Godfather of their future child.

"Yes." Tony said kind of nervous where this was going.

"Well I need you to fulfill that request and take Peter."

Tony's face froze and was filled with shock, him be a father, take care of a child, or do anything that had to do with children.

"May I can't do that it's a really bad idea I'm not fit to take care of a baby. I'd mess him up with in two seconds of having him."

"Tony please I love him so much and it will be unbelievably painful to let him go but I can't give him the protection he needs not to mention I can't take care of him properly with this shoulder."

"But May-"

"Look go to my purse and inside it you'll find an envelope addressed to you read it and then tell me your answer."

Tony went to her purse and found the said envelop and then said goodbye and left. As he walked on all he could think of was what was he supposed to do?"


	3. Decision

Eventually Tony got home but Bruce was still busy so this was a good time to read the letter. Tony opened the envelope to reveal a piece of paper clearly written by Wilson just based on the handwriting.

 _"Dear Tony,_

 _If you'd reading this it means I am dead and May can't take care of Peter. I know you must be nervous and scared of taking care of a child but you need to know it's all ok me and Rachel have faith in you this the reason we asked to do this. Now a few things you need to know about Peter he loves red and blue colored things, likes spiders, and don't worry too much about keeping him happy the kid giggles about pretty much everything and loves everyone. Now the real reason I wrote this letter to you is so you know something very important and secret , not even May does or can know. It starts with Oscorp when I worked for them they had me experimenting with genetically altered insects and wanted me to find a way to put their seemingly super abilities into a person that they would use as a weapon. Before I joined Stark industries I stole one of the most powerful spiders and kept it locked up in my house. But after Peter was born we were gone from the house for three days and in that time it escaped. We didn't notice because we were so excited to have Peter but then we put him down for a nap about an hour later we heard him wail at the top of his lungs. We ran to his nursery and saw a big red welt on his arm and a blue and red spider lying dead on the floor next to his crib. Throughout the whole night we worried about our newborn son as he sweat profusely wonder what we had done to bring this up our son, but fortunately the next morning he was back to his usual giggly and happy self. However I found his DNA to be polluted by spider DNA and I now conclude he will develop strength ten times his own, great agility and flexibility, and the tiny fibers that will give him the ability to climb walls. Unfortunately Oscorp found out about Peter's abilities and will seek to capture and weaponize him so please keep my son safe Tony I know you can._

 _Your Friend, Wilson Parker"_

Tony collapsed on the couch he sat on unable to believe what he just read. Peter was gypped of a normal life before he could ever sit up on his own, the poor kid. And now Will was willing to leave his precious son with him, a kid he could majorly screw up. Plus how was he supposed to keep him safe and protected without keeping him locked up. How could he be the father that Peter wanted and deserved.

As Tony thought on Bruce came in to make himself a mid afternoon snack and take a break from his seemingly endless work. As he did so he saw that Tony seemed distressed at the moment.

"Hey Tony you ok you look bothered a bit did something happen with your friend at the hospital?"

"Bruce do you remember my friend that died a few months back Dr. Wilson Parker?"

"Yeah the Bio Fusionist who used to work for Oscorp why."

"Well I just saw his sister in the hospital and now he wants to leave me with his son."

"Wait what?"

"Read this."

Tony handed Bruce the letter which he started to read immediately. Bruce's eyes grew wider and wider as he read eventually leaving him as out of breath as Tony was when he read it.

"Oh my gosh poor kid."

"Yeah no kidding, Bruce what am I going to do I can't raise a child especially with the a father like Howard for an example and with the life I've lived."

"Tony Wilson trusted you for a reason so you've got to do this and I know you're nervous but this kid clearly needs you."

"But Bruce come on this is me we are talking about would you trust me with you child or any child for that fact? I'm a world known playboy, called an arrogant dush by pretty much everyone I meet, and I'm consumed by my company does that sound like someone you would give parental responsibilities to."

"Tony since you're currently in a standing relationship you can't really be considered a playboy anymore and you've got to stop considering your bad qualities try thinking of some good ones. Now I'd love to chat about this but I've got to get back to my project or s.h.i.e.l.d is going to have my head."

After Bruce left Tony sat there and thought trying to think of "good qualities" to put on himself. He sat there for five minutes and couldn't think of anything so he decided to call the one person who could probably think of something, Pepper.

"Jarvis get a hold of Pepper preferably through video chat."

"Calling Miss Pots righy away sir."

A few seconds later Tony faced his tv as he waited for Pepper to pick up. Then very quickly Tony was faced with his beautiful girlfriend smiling at him.

"Hey Tony is there something you need."

"You free right now I need some advice."

"Yeah I just got back from a meeting what's up."

"Pep do you remember my friend Wilson Parker."

"Yeah your really good one who died two months and used to work for Oscorp."

"Yeah well turns out he and Rachel had a kid and they made me his godfather and May can't take care of him so they want me to take him."

Tony decided to leave out the spider powers part.

"What? Well do you want to?"

"I don't know I just don't want to mess him up and ruin his life."

"Tony you run a billion dollar company, you are iron man, and you are my boyfriend you can do this."

"But Pepper-"

"Tony you have got to stop doubting yourself I have known you for several years and if you raise a child at all like how you run a company than Peter is about to become the most protected and the most spoiled child ever."

Tony laughed now seeing that those around him believed in him. This was not saying he would be a perfect father but he would try his best.

"Thanks Pep but let's say that this relationship makes it to the end so you think you could be immediately be mommy if we got married?"

"Why not it's not like we've known each other for several years so a kid off the back is fine with me." Pepper said sarcastically with a smile.

"Bye Pepper enjoy Hong Kong."

"Bye Tony love you."

"Love you to."

Then the monitor turned off ending the conversation leaving Tony with a decision. But at that point it was clear what Tony had to do.

Within a half an hour Tony was back at the hospital checking in to see May. Only this time when he walked in he saw her holding a bundle of blankets smiling and baby talking at it. Tony froze as his heart pounded having a pretty good guess what the bundle May was holding was.

"Oh Tony you're back so soon."

"Hey May." Tony responded nervously.

May saw how tense Tony seemed to be and that his eyes were fixated on something. After a few seconds May realized what he was staring at and then smiled.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Well I uhhh."

"Come on come over."

Tony then timidly came over finally getting a look at Peter. Tony's heart burst as he saw the adorableness of the baby boy in May's arms. Peter was chubby and squishy with already thick brown hair, deep innocent brown eyes, a contagious toothless smile, and he was so tiny.

"Alright hold out your arms and be sure to support his head."

Tony did as he was told as May transferred the little boy into his arms. Peter at first was unsure as he was passed over to Tony letting out a small whine but as soon as he felt how strong Tony's arms were cuddled straight up to him. He was so nervous feeling as if he was going to break him at any moment. But eventually he got more comfortable and drew in the happy baby close to him taking in the innocence of the small being. He was so warm, so trusting, and he looked at him as if he were his favorite person in the world.

"I'm guessing you've made your decision." May said already seeing the connection between the two.

Tony only smiled and nodded his head unable to take his eye off of Peter who smiled and giggled endlessly at him sealing Tony's already clear feelings for him.


	4. Secret Adoption

Over the next three days May and Tony went through the process of making Tony Peter's legal guardian. It was a long difficult process but eventually they got through it officially making Peter Tony's. Over those three days Tony purchased everything that Peter needed a crib, changing table, bottles, formula, a blanket, diapers, and many many toys. It seemed that the spoiling had already started. Tony was also reading many baby books trying to see what he needed and what he needed to do to properly take care of Peter.

Soon it came the day where Peter would officially be moving in with Tony, so he was quite stressed. May and Tony met in secret in Central Park as to not make public the situation. Tony was disguised as well making him unrecognizable to the average person.

"Are you sure you still want me to do this?" Tony asked still extremely nervous about the whole thing.

"I'm sure you are what's best for him it's what Will and Rachel would have wanted." May said starting to get teary eyed not wanting to let go of her precious nephew.

"Ok I promise I'll take the best care of himself that he will be safe, no one is going to even think about touching him."

"I'm sure you'll be a great dad, but can I have a minute with him."

"Take all the time you need."

Tony knew even though it wasn't that she would never see him again it was still hard to not be able to see him every day. He experienced the same withdrawals over the last three days missing Peter's cute face more and more everyday.

May then went behind a tree Peter tights in her arms and then raised him close to her face.

"Alright bud today's the day, we won't be seeing each other so often but it's all going to be ok. I'll visit you as much as I can but I know you'll love where you're going. Be good to Tony this is as new to him as it is to you and remember to always by your own happy self. I love you so much!"

May was practically full on sobbing as she drew the rather confused Peter in tears running down her face onto his tiny head. He couldn't understand what she was saying but she sounded so sad.

"You deserved so much better than this you desert your mother and father to be alive, to just be a normal baby, and to have a normal life. But we can't control what happens to us just what we ourselves do. Just know that everyone in your life loves you."

May left one final kiss on Peter's head and then went back to Tony who was thinking over things while May was gone. He kept doubting himself, kept thinking how could he do this, what if he made Peter more unsafe, what of he became like a display trophy to in Tony's life, and what if he made the kid over all miserable.

As Tony sat there May then tapped his shoulder causing him to come back to reality.

"Make sure you take good care of him and that he grows up to be strong." May requested tearfully.

"I will."

May then left one last kiss on Peter's head and then gently passed the precious bundle to Tony who carefully took him in his arms. She also gave him the diaper bag figuring a few more baby items never hurt.

May and Tony then hugged goodbye and parted promising to keep in touch. Tony had decided to just walk home with Peter figuring a big limo was kind of noticeable and not exactly very child friendly. The entire walk Peter was asleep ready for his nap especially since Tony's arms were so comfortable and strong for him.

Eventually they got to Stark towers and went immediately up to Tony's penthouse. At the moment it was empty due to Bruce having to leave the other day for a s.h.i.e.l.d project in DC for the next week. As soon as they were up Tony thought he should put Peter down in his nursery but very soon after they got in the front room Peter was up.

"Hey bud how was your nap?"

In his own incoherent baby language Peter seemed to try and tell Tony about something. Tony only laughed highly entertained by the tiny baby in his arms making him then tickle Peter. Peter laughed madly being highly ticklish and loving the attention the nice man was giving him.

"You're probably hungry now aren't you squirt it's almost lunch after all."

Peter giggled once more able to understand what this lunch was exactly which meant he would be fed and boy did he love to eat. Tony then took happy little baby into the kitchen and started to mix some formula up. After he was finished he put it in the microwave and waited for it to be warm enough for Peter.

Unfortunately it had been several hours since Peter ate so the usually happy baby was starting to get fussy as they waited for the bottle to be the right temperature.

"Hey it's ok it's ok foods almost ready bud." Tony cooed as he gently bounced the fussing little boy.

A few seconds later the bottle was finally ready making it so Tony could pull it out if the microwave. He then quickly tested it and then gave it to Peter who was reaching for it the entire time and now greedily sucked at the formula. Within a few minutes the bottle was empty due to Peter's large appetite making Tony fear his teen years.

But unfortunately that wasn't the only thing Tony had to fear especially when he caught a whiff of something stinky. Tony realized that he now had to change Peter's diaper who now seemed to giggle at his distress.

"Honestly kid you've only been in this house for a few minutes and you're already making me do this."

Peter only giggled more at Tony's distress.

"You are so lucky you are cute kid."

Tony was actually irritated with Peter he knew this was part of having a baby but that didn't meant he liked it. He quickly took the messy baby to his nursery and put him on the changing table and unwrapped the blanket around him and then undid his onsies zipper to take his legs out. Tony then took a deep breath and undid the straps of Peter's diaper disgusted by what he found.

"Geesh kid and all you drink is milk I hope I can remember how to do this."

After all Tony had only read on this part of babies once unable to bring himself to go beyond that.

"This is going to be a long 2-3 years and I'm sure I'll be paying a fortune for all the diapers you'll need."

Peter only once more giggled at Tony as he cleaned him up and put a fresh diaper on him. Tony then put his onsie back on and took him back into his arms.

"There now that you're all clean why don't we have some fun."

Peter clapped his chubby hands as he was then brought into the living room. He was set on the ground and then tickled to no end by Tony who couldn't get enough of the baby's adorable laugh or smile. Tony also played peek a boo which only made Peter laugh harder. Tony then got out his first gift to Peter, which would most likely be one of many in the future, a stuffed plush spider. Unlike most babies who would be positively terrified by the toy Peter's eyes lit up when he saw it. It was black and actually rather cute since it was all round and fat leaving plenty of toy to grab for Peter.

Tony sang the itsy bitsy spider the entire time as he held it in front of Peter pretending to make it talk to him and kiss him. Tony would later correct this when he was older making sure the only spider he loved was this one, but for now it was fine.

As he continued to play and coo at Peter Tony would have become more and more unrecognizable to those who knew him having no one seen this side of him.

Soon Peter started to become more and more tired signaling it was time for his dinner and bed. Tony quickly picked up the little babe and then prepared yet another bottle of formula that he yet again devoured like he was never fed. He then took the sleepy little baby to his nursery and put him in his crib leaving one last kiss on Peter's head.

Tony the quietly walked out very carefully closing the door behind him. He then proceeded to get some work done, have his dinner, and get ready for bed. Tony then got in bed and fell asleep exhausted from taking care of the ever energetic Peter. However this was not going to be the end of it as he soon heard Peter wailing at the top of his lungs.

Tony rushed out of bed to Peter's nursery and quickly picked him up and tried to rock him to sleep.

"Hey hey it's ok, why are you crying bud?"

For several minutes Tony tried to rock the wailing baby to sleep but it didn't work. He then thought through a list of reasons he could be upset. He first checked Peter's diaper which was surprisingly clean, Tony had already had to change it four times today. He was fed before bed so he couldn't be hungry even with his appetite. He wasn't sick, he wasn't having a nightmare so what could it be? Two hours went by and Peter still didn't stop crying making Tony quite tired and irritated.

"JARVIS do you know what's wrong with Peter?"

"I believe sir that he his simply unadjusted to the tower and wants Miss May Parker."

"Oh great now what am I supposed to and man this kid is warm I think I'll take off my shirt."

Almost immediately after Tony managed to take his shirt of Peter was suddenly quite. Tony looked down to see Peter was mesmerized by his arc reactor seemingly calmed and soothed by it.

"Well that worked I guess you just needed a little night light huh squirt?"

The baby in his arms only responded by drawing closer to Tony's bare chest and arc reactor happy to have the warmth and blue light.

"You know kid I know I'm not really supposed to do this but I'll make it an exception tonight how about you sleep on my bed."

Peter seemed to smile at the idea as gripped onto the edges of Tony's reactor. Tony smiled in return as he grabbed Peter's stuffed spider and walked out of his nursery and up to his room. Tony then gently got into his bed and laid on his side as he drew Peter in like his own teddy bear. Both were comforted one another showing how each one needed the other making the whole situation absolutely perfect.


	5. Meeting the Avengers

A week had passed since Peter had even adopted by Tony resulting in many happy moments, gross moments, sleepless nights, and warm cuddles. The two were positively adorable together and were already very attached to each other.

Though thus far Peter had only known five people his mother, his father, May, Tony, and Pepper over video chat. She thought he was the cutest thing ever and though he couldn't physically be with her Peter clearly already liked her. But today Peter was going to meet one more person because Bruce was coming back from his trip.

At the moment Tony was feeding the hungry little baby smiling at the boys enthusiasm for his bottle. Soon Peter finished and was burped then he started to feel sleepy ready for his morning nap.

"Alright bud you rest up, meanwhile I've got some work to finish up."

Tony put the tiny baby in the little swing in the front room he got, hearing that it was a good soother for infants. Once Peter was in the swing he was immediately out like a light ready for a good two hour nap. Tony smiled and then headed off to his lab keeping an eye on Peter with the cameras he had all around the house.

About an hour and a half later JARVIS told him Bruce was on his way up the tower. Tony then quickly cleaned his station off and headed off to the shower not wanting to look like an absolute mess when Bruce got here. Knowing the house already was, he had to look somewhat responsible and put together as to not make it seem like he couldn't handle both work and Peter.

The elevator opened and Bruce walked in happy to be away from the ever irritating and slave driving Fury. Honestly the man treated you as if you weren't human, like you didn't need food, sleep, or any form of relaxation. Bruce felt worked like a dog with Fury especially after trying to hook up his heat absorber to the the Helicarrier which was the biggest pain. But he had a feeling he wasn't finished with that beast and that no doubt Fury would demand him to weaponize the heat absorber soon and then give him another assignment to then weaponize later.

Honestly most days he wished he could quite s.h.i.e.l.d but unless he wanted to be back on the military's radar yet again then he better say how high when Fury said jump.

As Bruce continued to think on the subject he began to notice that the penthouse wasn't as clean as usual. He knew Tony never really cleaned and had machines do it for him but then why was the house like this.

It was then Tony walked in a towel around his neck but he was fully clothed.

"Uh Tony what's up with the house did one of your machines break or something?"

"What are you talking about? Oh right well I've been rather busy lately and haven't turned anything one."

"Busy with what exactly?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you uh remember that kid I told you about?"

"Yeah, wait you went through with that but I thought you were too nervous?"

"Well I was but Pepper convinced me otherwise."

"Leave it to Pepper to help you make the right decision." Bruce said as he chuckled a bit.

"Pretty much, would you like to meet him?"

"Well since I'll be living with him I better."

Tony led Bruce over to a corner in the front room where Peter's swing was and gently took him out as to not wake him.

"This is him."

Bruce looked at the tiny being in Tony's arms and though not being one to get all mushy over something had to admit the little boy was really cute.

"He really is quite the cute little guy."

"Yeah and he's really happy to like this kid hardly ever cries and giggles endlessly at everything. You wanna hold him."

"No I really shouldn't."

Bruce started to tense and backed away a bit.

"Come on he doesn't bit he doesn't even have any teeth."

"No what if I hurt him you know nervous I am around children."

"Bruce I trust you now come on like you said you are going to be living with him so you've got get comfortable with Peter."

Bruce sighed and responded "Alright alright I'll do it then."

Tony smiled wide as he gently put Peter in Bruce's arms instructing him how to properly hold his adoptive son. Bruce at first was very tense afraid he would shatter the fragile baby in his arms, but very quickly he grew use to him. Bruce couldn't believe how well he was doing or how unbelievably cute Peter was especially with how he cuddled close to his chest.

"Not so bad huh?"

"Alright I guess this is kind of nice."

Then Peter stirred as he began to wake up from his nap causing Bruce to once again tense up.

"Uh Tony the kids awake what do I do?"

"It's fine like I said he's a happy kid there is nothing to worry about."

As Peter opened his little eyes he looked at the man holding him, at first he fussed for a second seeing it was in fact not his daddy holding him. But then he sensed this was in fact a very safe man whose arms he was in and proceeded to giggle and reach up towards Bruce.

"Bruce say hi."

"Oh uh hi there little guy."

Peter giggled and grabbed at the scientists nose surprisingly making Bruce laugh too and even cuddle the baby in his arms unable to resist his cuteness.

Tony backed up a bit letting Peter and Bruce bond happy to see the usually very cautious man able to let go and be happy.

For about an hour Peter and Bruce were together already setting a deep connection between the two. Bruce already began to feel protective of the small babe in his arms determined to keep him safe from what ever wanted the little boy.

Tony was happy with the positive response between the two and knew that it would be basically the same between Peter and the other Avengers when they would eventually meet.

Over the course of three days Bruce became like an uncle to Peter growing very close and surprisingly being very helpful with him. Tony also grew closer becoming more of the father Peter deserved and needed. The little baby had come to be very precious to him Peter now meaning more to him than all of Stark Industries.

Soon it came time for the other Avengers to meet Peter, it started when they popped by for a visit.

"Hey Tony you here!" Clint called out loudly.

"Smooth Clint smooth." Natasha commented not surprised by his behavior.

"Hey is it just me or does this place look kind of messy?" Steve asked as he looked around.

"Yeah I guess Pepper being gone hit him harder than we thought." Natasha responded.

"Man of iron where are you?!" Thor then called out loudly.

"I'm coming I'm coming."

Tony then came out looking kind of more tired looking than usual.

"Tony you on you look kind of tired?" Steve asked kind of concerned.

"I'm fine just been kind of crazy around here."

"Yeah I'm sure with Pepper being gone and-"

"Oh no it's not believe me it's something a bit bigger than that."

"Tony do you know where Peter's spider is?"

Bruce then came in with Peter comfortably in his arms looking around for Peter's stuffed spider. All the others tensed wondering if they were hearing things and imagining what they were seeing.

"Um Bruce why do have a a uh-"

"Green giant why do you hold a child?" Thor asked blatantly.

"Wait Tony do they not know?"

"Oh yeah, well guys this is Peter he's my adopted godson."

"Wait a minute someone trusted you with their kid?" Clint asked confused.

Natasha hit Clint in the arm making it clear he was rude.

"So how did this happen exactly?" Natasha asked curious how the little baby in Bruce's arms came to be with Tony.

"Well it's a bit of a long story."

An hour later Tony regaled all that had happened and he learned over the last week even telling them about Peter's powers figuring the more powerful people he trusted that knew the more protection Peter would have.

Meanwhile Thor became uninterested in the story ten minutes into it and decided he would like to see the man of irons child more closely. Everyone was quite nervous for the great god of thunder to take the baby fearing he would accidently hurt him, but all those fears were proved to be irrational. Almost immediately the two hit it off Thor couldn't get enough of the little boy and how he radiates pure happiness. While Peter couldn't get over all the things he could do with Thor like fly (which made Tony nervous), be tossed high in the air (which made Tony have an almost literal heart attack during each toss), and play his baby games with the more than willing thunder god(which made Tony insanely jealous because he refused to let anyone take his spot as Peter's favorite).

But back to the conversation that was going on as the god and baby played together. None of them could believe the story unable to grasp how someone so very young could already have all this pressure put on him.

"Poor kid and he's not even old enough to understand this all what a shock he's in for." Clint said worried for Peter.

"To think he's orphaned and burdened with great power what a poor little baby."

"I'm all he has at the moment and all I can really do is try and keep his childhood somewhat normal."

"Well I don't know about normal seeing as he'll be growing up with superheroes and a billionaire dad." Steve joked.

"Yeah but I'm going to make sure he had the happiest one ever and the safest as long as I live nothing will harm Peter and you can hold me to it."

"I'm sure."

"Hey Thor why don't you bring Peter over here!" Clint yelled out.

Thor then quickly came over and gently handed the giggly child over to Clint.

"He sure is a squishy little guy." Clint commented as he poked Peter's round little belly.

Peter only laughed more now reaching for the funny man in front him's face. In return Clint smiled and then made lots his funny faces making Peter the happiest baby around.

"Geesh Tony is there a time this guy isn't happy." Steve commented as he smiled from the little boys unending laughing and smiling.

"No not unless he's hungry or fussy, would you like to hold him?"

"Uuuhhh I guess."

Tony took Peter from Clint who proceeded to pout after losing the little bundle of joy but still made faces at him from a distance. Tony then gently put Peter into Steve's arms and then watched to see what would happen.

Steve and Peter just stared at one another for a while until Peter giggled yet again reaching for Steve. Steve smiled and took the baby into a tight hug to his chest taking in all the warmth and happiness the little boy had. Peter enjoyed himself to he felt safe like he did with Tony and warm too content to be in the strong arms.

A few minutes in Natasha had had enough waiting wanting to have her time with the baby. She gave Steve a look that told him that she wanted Peter and then nodded that it was ok. Natasha smiled and then got up and took Peter from Steve proceeding to tickle and baby talk with him showing a side of her no one ever really saw.

As Tony watched this he smiled happy to see how positively the Avengers interacted with Peter. It was quite clear to him that Peter was a baby that you couldn't help but love and cuddle making him excited for all the time he would have with Peter.


	6. Avengers Babysitting

Three months later

Tony couldn't believe that it had already been three months since he got Peter. The kid was already growing up so fast from getting bigger, to eating solids now, and now being able to sit up on his own. Tony wished the time would just stop not ready for Peter to not be little anymore. He knew it was still some time away but it still made him sad and worried because he didn't know when Peter would begin to manifest his powers.

But for the moment Peter was just your typical giggly baby who loved his daddy. The two had become practically inseparable, very few times did Tony leave his precious little boy except for work reasons but today had to go down to India for a tech conference meaning he was going to leave Peter with the Avengers.

Now while he did trust the Avengers he still was nervous to leave his little boy behind. He had even tried to rationalize keeping Peter in a sling and simply carrying him around but he knew it wouldn't work especially with it being a business trip.

So he left his precious little spider with Natasha, Clint and Thor. Tony trusted Natasha whole heartedly but as for Thor and Clint he was deathly afraid of them taking care of Peter. He would've had Steve and Bruce there but unfortunately Bruce was as he guessed showing his now weaponized heat absorber to s.h.i.e.l.d for the night and Steve was off on a mission from s.h.i.e.l.d.

"Alright you know where the diapers are?"

"Yes Tony."

"His formula and baby food?"

"I know Tony."

"What about his favorite stuffed spider?"

"Tony I know where everything is now go you you're going to be late for your meeting and don't worry I'll keep Thor and Clint in line while you're gone."

It truth Natasha would be babysitting Thor and Clint more than Peter who behaved much better at six months than the two adults.

"Alright just take care of my son keep him safe."

"I will do my best Tony now go!"

"Alright alright."

Tony then quickly crouched so he could get a better look at the baby in Natasha's arms.

"Ok bud be good for you auntie and uncles ok I love you."

Tony kissed his son's head releasing a happy giggle and smile from Peter. Tony then waved goodbye and left out the door leaving Peter with the Avengers.

Natasha then looked down at Peter and he seemed like he was waiting for something. You see since Peter didn't spend too much time away from Tony he was waiting for his daddy to return. After a few seconds passed Peter started to fuss eventually progressing to crying.

"Shhhh shhhh it ok Peter your ok shhhhh."

Natasha tried to comfort Peter as they walked to the kitchen hoping a bottle would sooth the little baby. At the same time Clint and Thor were stuffing their faces being the "great" guests they were.

"Hey why's Pete crying?" Clint asked as he looked at Natasha.

"The child must clearly need nourishment black spiderwoman if you would please remove your shirt so the child may nurse." Thor said with the little knowledge of children he knew.

"Ew Thor why would you say that besides we have formula and Peter just misses Tony."

"Thor you may want be a bit more cautious about what you say." Clint warned.

"You mortals of earth are rather strange." Thor said not seeing how what he said was wrong.

"Alright Peter here you go."

Natasha put the bottle she made of formal in Peter's mouth which he immediately began to suck up greedily. Peter immediately calmed down now knowing he was with those who cared for him.

About an hour later it came time for Peter to actually be fed only it would be Clint who would be the feeder. He gently put Peter in his high chair making sure he was strapped in nice not needing the wrath of Tony for causing his son to slip out of the chair and hurt himself.

"Alright Pete let's feed you some peas and applesauce."

Peter laughed happily and clapped his little hands making Clint think this was a good sign. However much to his assumption it was not a good sign in fact it was a sign of doom.

Every time that Clint tried to spoon feed Peter he would simply laugh and knock the food onto him. He managed to get at least half of the food in Peter's mouth but in the process got himself and Peter covered in baby food.

As Clint wiped himself off he then got a whiff of something stinky. He turned around and knew exactly what it was Peter was in need of a diaper change. Clint groaned and then lifted the little baby out of the chair and put him on the floor to be changed.

He went to Peter's nursery quickly to get the change mate, diaper, wipes, and powder. He cautiously undid Peter's onesie and then staired a second at Peter's diaper afraid of what he was going to see when he undid it. Clint nervously undid the tapes and lifted the front part of the diaper revealing a most disturbing mess.

Clint nearly threw up from the smell alone but he braved it and managed to clean Peter up. Now what he really couldn't figure out was how to put a new diaper on. Now Peter laid diaperless stressing Clint out because he worried he would get peed on. A few minutes passed and he still couldn't put it back on Peter making it so Clint had to call Natasha who did it with ease.

Once the deed was done Peter reach once again for Clint liking his time with his funny uncle. Immediately Clint gave in telling the babe he was lucky he was cute.

It was the early afternoon and now it was Thor's turn with Peter who adored the blond haired god became he always played with him as if they were the same age. At the moment he was telling him stories of the nine realms entertaining and distracting the little baby.

"Thor can you keep an eye on Peter Clint and I have a call from Fury we have to take."

"Of course black spiderwoman i'll guard the child with my life."

Natasha smiled and then left the room leaving Peter and Thor alone. Thor continued his stories as Peter sat and listened intently. Eventually Thor was growing tired of the stories and decided he should do something else with the man of iron's child. Thor then gently picked up Peter and walked about.

"So little one what is it you would like to do?"

Peter then pointed up babbling in his own secret baby language. Thor seemed to get the signal that Peter wanted to be thrown up in the air so he did so. Peter laughed madly as he was thrown up in the air and caught time and time again in the very strong arms.

Then Peter pointed to the kitchen making Thor then carry him to there. Eventually Peter somehow directed the blond god to the flour in the pantry. Peter had seen the white powder before and wondered what it was so he pared his tiny little hands in the flour making it start to fly everywhere.

"Anything else sir?" Natasha asked the screen in front of her and Clint.

"That will be all Agent Romanoff."

"What about me sir." Clint asked.

"Agent Hawkeye wait for further instruction I'll contact you went it is time to come here understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright over and out."

The screen then went black making it so Natasha and Clint could relax.

"Geese dies that man ever give out easy missions anymore."

"We work for s.h.i.e.l.d. and work to solve the problems around the world what do you expect Clint?"

"I don't know and is it just me or does it seem too quiet now?"

"Yeah."

The two then walked out to the front room and what was before their eyes shocked them. The entire kitchen was covered in flour and had piles of paste everywhere.

"What happened?!" Natasha asked confused how this happened.

Thor then came out from behind the counter completely white as snow smiling innocently and with Peter even more white in his arms.

"The little one requested we play with this flour so naturally we did."

"Well I'll go get the cleaning boys." Clint proclaimed.

Thor was then told that he was not to do that again and that taking orders from Peter was wrong due to his age. From there the kitchen was cleaned and the rest of the day went smoothly Peter was fed, bathed, diapered, and then put to bed. However It wasn't his own bed all of them were so exhausted they collapsed in the living room on the very big and comfy couches Peter sleeping in Natasha's arms content and happy with his very loving Avenger family.


	7. Father and Son

The next morning was the morning that Tony was supposed to return from India meaning it was the end of the Avengers time with little Peter. It may have only been twenty four hours but all of them loved their time with the happy little spider. He was so sweet, affectionate, and not to mention cute it was hard not to love him with all your heart.

At the moment Natasha was feeding Peter his morning bottle who was currently in a special sleeper that Tony made for him. It combined all of Peter's favorite things the colors red and blue and his favorite insect spiders. It was red and blue with what looked like a black web all over the red parts, the whole back was blue and had a black spider on the back, and it even had a hood that had two little white eyes making it look like a mask but the best part was Tony designed it to stretch and grow with Peter so he could were it as long as he wanted it and needed it.

"Do we have to leave can't we stay longer?" Clint whined.

"Yes I agree and I most enjoy the company of the iron man's child."

"Guys as much as I enjoy Peter we have to go this isn't our home."

"Fine but doesn't mean I won't be dropping by for frequent visits."

"I shall join you in these visits as well!"

"Like Peter needs anymore of you two's example in his life he doesn't need you both corrupting him."

"Us corrupt Peter never."

Natasha just rolled her eyes as she finished feeding Peter and then burped him. After that all three of the Avengers took Peter to the living room they started to play with him making him laugh adorably loving every moment of attention he got.

Then after about an hour the elevator doors into the penthouse opened to reveal Tony. Peter's little head whipped around as he then saw his daddy walk through the door. Peter bounced up and down as he sat reaching his arms and calling out to Tony in his own baby language.

"Tony your back." Natasha said as she picked up a squirming Peter.

As she walked closer to Tony Peter struggled more determined to get to his daddy. Almost immediately as Tony and Natasha got in front of each other Peter used his little strength to bound into Tony's arms. Tony caught him quickly heart pounding at the thought of his son getting hurt. Peter practically latched onto Tony's suit vest in the biggest hug his little body could give happy to have his daddy back. Tony was both scared and worried, he couldn't believe his son would do something so dangerous, and most of all he couldn't believe his powers were already starting to come in and what if he started doing more dangerous things.

As Tony felt worried he then felt his son's hug as he held him close. All the worries Tony had disappeared as he enjoyed his son's embrace and clearly deep love giving it to his son in return.

"Well I think it's clear that he missed you." Natasha chuckled.

"Yeah I missed you to buddy."

Everyone had no idea how much the amount of times Tony could count that he sat by his phone questioning calling or hacking into his own cameras due to the fact he had JARVIS block him so he wouldn't always be checking in. But that didn't matter anymore he had his son in his arms and Peter had his heart.

"Feel free to have us babysit any time Tony we loved it." Clint said as he got up to leave his bag already packed.

"Yes man of iron you have a most happy and wonderful child."

"Later squirt."

Clint ruffled Peter's hair releasing a giggle from the small baby. Thor kneeled to Peter and then left proclaiming a bunch of Asgardian stuff no one understood.

"Later Tony and goodbye Peter." Natasha said as she kissed Peter on the cheek.

"Thanks you guys for watching him I don't know who else I would have trusted."

"Anytime." They all said at the same time as the elevator door closed.

Once the penthouse was quite Tony felt Peter snuggle up to him and heard him yawn clearly very tired and comfortable.

"Tired bud, so am I so why don't we take a nap together."

Tony turned and then started walking to his room ready to see his bed. As soon as they got up to his room Tony practically jumped in his bed cradling Peter protectively so he didn't get hurt when he landed. Almost immediately the two fell asleep happy to have one another again.

One week later

Over the week that Tony was back so was Bruce and more importantly Peter seemed to try to start talking. All the time Tony caught Peter trying to form words but he never could. So today Tony was going to get his son to say the word he really wanted him to say first dad.

It was about lunch time and Tony had just finished feeding Peter mashed up carrots and strawberries. Peter was wearing nothing but a diaper and was sitting in his high chair happy to eat food.

Tony then looked at Peter in the eyes determined to get his son to say dad.

"Alright Peter can you say dada?"

"Ba?" Peter said confused as he pointed to himself.

"No i'm dada bud say dada." Tiny chuckled.

"De."

"No Dada."

"Deh?"

"Da-da."

"Da?"

"You've almost got it little guy just repeat after me dada."

"Da de dah de da dh dada?"

Tony froze when he heard what he thought was dada.

"Day that again buddy." Tony said excitedly.

"Dada!" Peter proclaimed loudly as pointed at Tony.

"You did it Peter, you did it!" Tony yelled excitedly as he lifted Peter out of his high chair and spun him around.

Peter laughed madly as his daddy spun him around and praised happily. Tony then took the itsy bitsy spider closely to his chest as he hugged his son full of pride with his son and most of all happy to be recognized as Peter father.

Luckily Tony had JARVIS record everything when it came to Peter having enough footage to make a series of movies just on his beloved son and all of his development. It was quite clear love was present between the two and would be for a long time.


	8. The Contest

It had been a month since Peter said his first word and now he was seven months old. He didn't change that much but Tony still wished he would stop and that he would always be the little baby in his arms. But for now he was so that meant he had to savor every moment. However this favoring also caused Tony to be incredibly jealous of others receiving affection from his son.

This was always very apparent with Steve, while he was his friend and all Peter liked him to much, in Tony's warped little world where he was Peter's only favorite. This jealousy really started when he was holding and cuddling Peter and then suddenly when Steve walked by Peter reached for, reached for him! Both Peter and Steve got very close he was practically the second father for him made Tony feel inadequate at times when he watched the two interact.

However today's "accident" nearly crushed Tony and his major ego which only grew to a ludicrous size when the ever loving and adorable Peter came into his life.

All the Avengers had come to Stark tower and Peter was learning to crawl which meant Thor and Clint were having plenty of fun with him. Then they had the brilliant idea that would eventually crush Tony.

"Hey Tony!"

"What is it Clint."

"Why don't we have a little who does Peter like better contest." He said with an evil sneer.

"A what?"

"You know where you set him on the ground in between two people and see who he crawls to."

"Ok and exactly who did you have in mind for this contest?"

Clint looked around until he saw the one who could make Tony the most furious.

"How about you and Steve."

"What!"

"Why not Tony this could be interesting." Steve said.

"Ugh fun I guess we could but know I will crush you Rogers."

"Ok ok then." Steve responded thinking Tony was way overreacting.

Steve and Tony both went into the middle of the room and then went twenty feet away from each other. Natasha then came and put Peter in the middle of the two immediately starting off the competition.

"Come on Peter come to Daddy come on."

"No Peter come to uncle Steve."

"Come here Peter Daddy wants to snuggle you."

"No Uncle Steve wants to play airplane with you."

Peter was so confused as he turned his head side to side not sure who to pick. As the calls continued Peter felt that his Daddy's embrace sounded the best right now.

Peter was about to turn to Tony when he saw something poking out of Steve's jacket pocket. Peter then quickly turned and started to crawl towards Steve. Every little crawl towards Steve broke Tony's heart more and more until it was practically dust when Peter was in Steve's arms.

After the whole contest Tony sat on the couch pouting over his defeat and loss of his son. Might as well change the boys last name to Rodgers now since clearly he loved him more. Tony wasn't made at his son but at himself feeling he must not be adequate enough to take care of Peter and that Will must have made a great mistake.

A few minutes passed by and much to Clint's displeasure Steve decided he had had enough of the charade. He picked up Peter and then walked over to the sulking Tony hoping to make him feel better.

As Tony sat there looking down he suddenly felt a weight on his lap. He looked up to see Peter sitting there smiling and reaching towards him. He gladly took the little spider into a tight embrace happy to have his son's affection.

"Dada!"

"Yeah sorry about that Tony."

"Sorry about what you won fair and square."

"Well actually I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

Steve then pulled out a half eaten chocolate chip cookie from his coat pocket.

"You bribed my son with a cookie!"

"Clint put me up to it knowing it would drive you nuts and don't worry I fed him little bits at a time so he wouldn't choke."

"Oh I am so going to kill Clint later."

"Sure well I let you two have some privacy first."

As Steve left Tony enjoyed his son who had now fallen asleep in his daddy's warm and comfortable embrace. The two were perfect together for both loved one another with all their hearts.


	9. Powers Blossoming

One month later

Now Peter was eight months old and now was when his powers were starting to come to fruition. This was going to give Tony many scares and heart attacks with situations such as this.

Tony was playing with Peter having a round of peekaboo and playing with his toys. The two were an endless storm of giggles and smiles as Tony also made Peter fly around the room. While he had actually been in the air with Thor Peter always preferred his daddy to make him fly feeling he was the strongest daddy in the world.

Then Tony's phone began to ring making it so he had to put down Peter and take it.

"Hello, oh hey Pepper. Yeah I'm good just playing with Peter…"

As Tony continued on with the call Peter got bored and decided to look for fun elsewhere. He crawled around exploring his house until he got to a big glass window that he pressed his chubby little hands and face into. It all was so amazing to him all the colorful cars passing by, the big billboard and buildings, and all the birds that flew by.

He wanted to get a better look at it so he tried to pull himself up on his tiny shaky legs. However he noticed his hand wasn't coming off the glass causing him to whine a bit until his free hand did the same thing but was high enough to help him stand. He then managed to remove the other and put it so he could stand steadily with it. He continued this action until he was crawling on the wall.

Peter couldn't get enough of it feeling so excited over this new discovery. He kept crawling up the wall until he could get up to the roof now completely upside down. He giggled madly at his view of the world happy he could see everything from the roof.

Soon Tony was off of the phone letting Pepper know he loved her and couldn't wait for her to come home. He turned around excited to start playing with his son again. However there was no one there he looked around and didn't see a trace of red or blue.

"Peter, Peter where are you?"

Tony looked around and didn't see Peter anywhere making him start to worry. He then swore he heard a giggle from somewhere in the house making him feel relief.

"Peter are you hiding somewhere?"

Peter giggled once more initiating a game with his daddy.

"Alright I'm gonna get you."

Tony laughed as he first looked under the couch but he wasn't there. Then he looked under the kitchen table but nothing there either. For fifteen minutes Tony looked around but couldn't find the source of the endless laughter and he swore he heard the sound of his son crawling when he moved making him very confused.

"Geesh bud go easy on your old man I didn't know you were such a good hider."

Tony exhausted sat down on the couch and laid his head back. However when he looked up what he saw nearly made his heart jump out of his chest, Peter was smiling and waving on the ceiling!

"Peter!"

The sudden yell scared Peter causing him to let his other hand leave the roof making him fall. Positively terrified of what could happen to his son Tony reached out and caught the falling baby. Immediately he drew Peter closely to his chest both shaking from fear.

"Peter don't do that to me that really scared daddy."

"Dada?"

Tony looked at the innocent little eyes and saw they were scared and just begged for daddy's comfort. Tony immediately gave in and held his son tight making sure he knew he was safe with his daddy.

"I'm here bud but please don't ever do that again."

Peter nodded his little head and kissed his daddy on the cheek happy he was forgiven. However this was not going to be the end of the troubles he would cause Tony for a week later he did something ten times as dangerous.

All the Avengers were over again all nearly fed up with s.h.i.e.l.d and there endless and ridiculous demands. They were all at the table talking while Peter was on the living room floor playing and entertaining himself with his toys.

"So his powers are already coming out geesh and I though the diapers were bad enough but this to." Clint commented.

"Yeah it really scares me sometimes I'm so worried about how I'm going to protect him, but enough about me what you guys why are you here?"

"Well we're kind of fed up with s.h.i.e.l.d all they do is demand and demand." Natasha said frankly.

"Not to mention these demands are not ethical at times but they claim they own us and that what they say goes." Steven commented.

"Why don't you quit then?"

"We unfortunately use their quarters and not to mention Bruce's safety from the military."

"Guys I'll be fine I live here with Tony and no one knows so I should be fine."

"But there is still the living situation it's not exactly like they make top secret apartments for heroes and agents."

"Well then why don't you live here?" Tony asked.

"What?" All the Avengers responded.

"Yeah I have plenty of room here you just have to be ok with living with a green giant and a spider baby."

"I be more than honored to live with you and your child man of iron!"

Immediately Thor flew off to go find a room.

"Are you sure Tony we wouldn't want to be a burden on you and Peter." Steve asked.

"Yeah it's all good there's now more people to help protect Peter and keep him safe."

"We will do our best."

"Speaking of Peter where is he?" Natasha asked.

Tony turned around and saw all his son's toys but not his son. He frantically began to look around calling out his name as all the Avengers joined him in his search. They looked all around but couldn't find Peter building up the worry in all of them.

Then they got up to the roof and what they saw made all their hearts stop, Peter was crawling towards the edge of the building.

"Peter!"

Peter turned his head around and saw his daddy and the other Avengers were behind him.

"Dada!" Peter yelled happily as he waved one of his chubby little hands.

Then he turned around and seemed to focus on something. That something was a wire going between two buildings that Peter wanted to try to jump to.

He crawled to the very edge and then swayed front and back then lunged into the air. As he flew through the air all Tony could do was watch as his son then made it to the wire now hanging by his tiny baby hands.

However due to the little strength Peter had he soon let go now plummeting to the streets of New York. Tony went into overdrive and sprinted to the edge summoning his iron man suite to him now rocketing towards his son. He quickly caught the little boy in his arms now holding to him tight. Peter apparently wasn't scared at all by this because he knew his daddy would catch him plus it seemed he had reached his daredevil phase.

"I got you buddy."

Peter only smiled as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked it. Tony stroked his head loving the soft little baby hair Peter had. He also felt Peter's diaper squish a bit signaling it was time for a change.

"Feels like you're wet there bud let's get you changed."

Tony flew back up to the tower happy his son was safe but had a feeling these stunts were going to become a regular thing.

About two hours later Tony was exhausted and decided to take a naps on the couch. He laid down on his back and almost immediately was asleep.

At the same time Peter crawled around and climbed up a wall then jumped over to a nearby chandelier hanging over the kitchen table. All the other Avengers were playing a game with him and the mischievous little spider decided to try and hide from them.

As he hide he then saw his daddy on the couch making him excited. He wanted to be with him so Peter prepared to swing and jump. After he did so he landed with a thud on Tony's chest waking him up.

"Dadadadada!" Peter called out excitedly.

"Peter did you just swing off the chandelier?"

Peter merely nodded and gave Tony an innocent expression.

"What am I going to do with you kid?"

Peter then yawned tired from his activities.

"I see your dangerous activities have tired out both of us, so why don't we take a nap bud."

Peter immediately laid down on Tony's chest comforted by the arc reactors warm blue light. Tony then closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around Peter as if to never let him go.

"Hey Tony not to worry you but we kind of started a game of hide n seek with Peter and can't find-"

Steve then saw Peter and Tony on the couch asleep causing him to smile at the two. He was happy that Tony had found some true happiness in his life and wasn't consumed with the Avengers and iron man but was now the father his father never was.


	10. Worst Case Senario

One month had passed and Peter's powers only grew which unbeknownst to Tony or any of the other Avengers started to draw attention from sinister forces.

It started when Tony took Peter to the park and they saw Aunt May. She was so excited to see Peter again commenting constantly how big he got and he enjoying her time with her nephew again. Peter was also very excited to see Aunt May again may have been very young when he was with her but memories were still there so he was happy to see her. After about two hours Peter was getting sleepy ready for his afternoon nap.

They said goodbye and Tony then started to walk with Peter in his arms home. As he did so he couldn't help but feel as if he was being followed. He looked behind him but saw no one so he turned around and kept walking.

However there was someone following them a man in a long tan trench coat and sunglasses who was now behind one of the pillars of a nearby building.

"The target is in fact with Stark Mr. Osborn how would you like to proceed." The man said into a communicator.

There was a moment of silence before there was an answer.

"Don't pursue you've gotten enough information I'll send in our agent to take care of it."

Meanwhile back at Stark Tower all the Avengers were lounging around the living room and kitchen except for Thor who was off world. Peter was up from his nap and playing peekaboo with Bruce, his favorite game.

"Peekaboo!"

Peter laughed madly.

"Peekaboo!"

Peter laughed harder.

Bruce then grabbed Peter and started to tickle and give raspberries to the little baby making him laugh without end and feel loved by his uncle.

Everyone else smiled at the two not use to seeing their green giant scientist act silly and be happy. It was quite clear Peter meant a lot to him and was one of the lights in his at times dark world of anger.

"Having fun there Bruce?" Clint asked jokingly.

"What do you think?" Bruce said quickly so he could get back to Peter.

"How about I take a turn with him now?" Clint said as he got up towards Bruce.

"Um I don't think so." Bruce said as he took Peter away.

"Oh come on you've had plenty of time with him." Clint said as he tried to grab Peter.

"No!"

Bruce then started running causing Clint to chase after him. The two went at each other each hoping to get their most coveted prize all the while Tony and Natasha laughing at their friends antics.

"Honestly I don't know if those two are so good for Peter's health they might just tear him in half." Natasha laughed.

"Yeah it's clear he's loved I just hope it won't go to his head." Tony laughed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right."

Tony then looked at Peter seeing how he was fought over happy to know he was loved and protected by his friends.

Several hours later.

"Alright bud let's get to bed."

Tony carried Peter over to his nursery placing a kiss on his forehead before gently setting him gently in his crib. Peter smiled and then curled up with his stuffed spider and closed his eyes. Tony stroked Peter's thick soft brown hair and then started to leave.

"Good night Peter." He said before he started to close the door.

"Ni ni dada." Peter responded tiredly.

Tony smiled and then closed the door happy his to have his son and didn't know what he would do without him. Peter then fell completely asleep comforted by his little spider and his daddy's love.

A few hours went by and all were asleep in Stark tower unaware of the intruder about to make his way into their little treasures room. He had green rather scale like skin, sharp teeth, bright yellow eyes that seemed to glow almost, sharp pointed ears and nose, and long sharp finger. He had on a fancy metal suit and was on a titanium bat shaped hoverboard and he flew closely to Peter's window. First he pressed a button on the board that sent out a signal that jammed all of JAVIS's functions in Peter's nursery. Then he pulled out what looked like a tiny orange pumpkin and placed it on the glass. It then glowed green and opened up shooting out two steel rods that then went in a circle around the class. Green sparks flew as the glass was cut and then thrown out falling into New York City.

The man then got real close to the hole and jumped through his board floating just outside the window. He then walked over to the crib and looked at the sleeping Peter.

"So you're the one who holds the secret to my army of superhumans your father may have been able to escape me but I'm afraid you never will."

Peter then began to whine a bit feeling the comforting presence in the room.

"Oh I see you must have a sort of special sense amongst your other powers but I'll get to know those intimately because you're coming with me."

The strange man then reached into Peter's crib and picked him up cradling him in his arms. He then walked over to the window and hopped back on his board.

"Say goodbye to your daddy little one you won't probably see him for quite some time."

With that the strange man rocketed off towards the Oscorp building finally landing on the landing strip they had on top of the building. Once the board landed he got off making the board lower down into the building. The strange man then went down a flight of stairs and into an armory he set Peter on a little pad on a table and then leaned up against a wall that took off his suit. He then closed his eyes and his body started to change his skin returning back to normal, his features becoming more human, and eyes blue again.

The man was now none other than Norman Osborn owner of Oscorp. He then walked over to Peter and picked him up after that he walked down to a lab setting him on a very small table. Peter then started to wake up feeling the cold table he started to look around seeing the room he was in was not his nursery and that none of the men and scientists in the room where his daddy or the Avengers . His lips trembled as he started to cry wanting his family.

"This is the subject sir?" A scientist asked Norman.

"Yes this is the one that will bring Oscorp into the next century." Norman said with a wicked smile.

The next morning

The sun shined into Tony's room and woke him up. As he woke up he began to feel something was off almost as if something wasn't there that was supposed to be. He shook it off and decided he better get Peter up to feed him his breakfast and change him. He got up and walked over slowly opening the door hoping to surprise his son and make him laugh.

He opened the door and jumped out ready to call out happily to his son but instead his heart shattered into a million pieces right there. For his son's crib was empty and there was great big gaping hole in the nearby window meaning only one thing his precious son was kidnapped.


	11. Missing Each Other

Tony had his head in his hands as he sat on the couch in despair. His son was gone, the very reason he had Peter in the first place was because he could protect him. Now he was kidnapped and was who knows where in New York City or really anywhere in the world.

At the moment s.h.i.e.l.d was searching his tower trying to find evidence of Peter's kidnapping. This however wasn't because they cared, it's because someone *cough* Clint let it slip that Peter had powers and thus had an interest in him.

"Have you found anything?" Steve asked agent Hill in distress.

"No Mr. Rogers we have not found anything there so far no traces of a kidnapper."

"Well then you're clearly not looking hard enough!" Bruce yelled frustrated at s.h.i.e.l.d and their protocol which slowed everything down.

"We are trying our best Mr. Banner remember your place especially since you quite our agency." Hill said very dryly.

Bruce then grumbled off trying to keep himself calm before he went on a hulking rage to find Peter himself. Everyone was frustrated by s.h.i.e.l.d's slowness being reminded exactly why they left in the first place.

Tony then got up and went to Peter's nursery hoping to find some kind of clue. He stood outside the door for a minute trying to take control of his emotions and feelings. After the minute passed Tony opened the door and started to look around he checked everywhere but with no success found nothing.

He then remembered something JARVIS might have known he was shut off in the nursery during the kidnapping but maybe he could still have something.

"JARVIS!"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you have any records of my son's kidnap?"

"I've looked through all my archives and databases and have so far found nothing sir I am most sorry."

Tony then thought there had to be something, there was no way that his son was unrecorded at some point.

"Bingo!" Tony said as he snapped his fingers.

"JARVIS can you play the cameras outside the building that were around Peter's window."

JARVIS then played the cameras of the windows one of them pointing up and catching the kidnapper as he flew in on some sort of rocket board. He then saw how the man opened the window and shut off JARVIS. He then saw him fly off with Peter giving him a moment of anger.

Tony then calmed down knowing nothing he wanted to do was going to help find his son. He requested JARVIS play the video again and this time he noticed something, a label on the board.

"JARVIS zoom in on the board."

JARVIS did so now up close to a fuzzy picture of a label.

"JARVIS refine the picture."

JARVIS did so now revealing a label for Oscorp.

"Ugh I should have known but now that I do they're about to pay dearly."

Tony was seething with anger on the outside but on the inside he was unbelievably scared and worried about Peter and what Oscorp would try to do to him knowing their lack of ethics. He loved his son so much as if he were the most valuable thing on the planet which to Tony he was. He didn't know what he would do without his itsy bitsy spider.

Meanwhile at Oscorp Peter laid in the middle of a very advanced lab wishing his daddy was there and crying because he missed him. He was also scared, alone, and cold having nothing on but a diaper. However as he cried all the scientists did nothing to help him and simply went on with their jobs trying to decide what to test with Peter and how to do it.

At the same time Norman Osborn was sitting in a glass room watching the experiments absolutely in rage from the baby's loud cries.

"Doctor! Is there no way to shut the brat up!"

It was clear that Norman Osborn was not a patient man even though he had his son that was a little older than Peter named Harry he was not patient. He always had some nurse maid taking care of him or keeping him quiet so this was of great annoyance to him.

"Mr. Osborn we are scientists not child doctors."

"Ugh!"

"Alright fellow colleges I saw we test his mobility first, then strength, and then test for any other spider based abilities."

All the other scientists wrote what the Doctor was saying making sure to make room for charts and observations.

"Let's start with a sticking test to see if like a spider the child has developed the micro fibers to crawl up walls."

They then set up a wall for Peter ready to see if he could indeed crawl up walls.

"Bring the subject over."

One of the scientists went over to the table and roughly picked up Peter. Peter whined at the unloving embrace and uncomfortable hold he was. He was then set on the ground now being watched and studied by the scientists. However much to the scientists and Mr. Osborn's dislike he just sat there to depressed to crawl or do anything.

All the scientists then conversed trying to find away to make the boy at least move. None of them had or knew anything about children so no one had any ideas on what to do.

Then an idea came to Norman's head the one thing he thought that would instantly attract Peter to it.

"Doctor put up an image of Tony Stark up on the top of the wall."

The doctor immediately went to a projector they kept around for presentations and briefings in the lab and brought it over to the wall. He turned on the computer and then projected an image of the wall.

"Oh Peter."

Peter hearing his name immediately looked up and his heart was filled with joy he saw his daddy up on the wall.

"Dada!"

He immediately began to crawl for it, as he got closer to it the scientists watched more intensely. Peter then got to the wall and put his hands up on it and just as the scientists wanted to see he began to crawl up the wall hoping to get to his daddy.

All of them took notes as Peter made it to what he thought was his daddy's face. He then became confused as what he thought was his daddy was cold, still, flat, and wasn't scooping him up into his loving and strong arms.

"Dada?"

Peter patted the metal sadly.

"Dada!"

Peter patted more desperately at his daddy's face.

"Dada! Dada! Waaaaaah!"

Peter began sob profusely missing his daddy whom he was never gone from for very long.

All the scientists collaborated Abdul compared their notes excitedly absolutely amazed by Peter's already developing abilities.

"If he already can do such fleets at such an age then imagine what time and training could do for this child?"

"Absolutely I saw we run more tests just to see the absolute limit of them."

As the scientists excitedly collaborated Norman Osborn only saw the weapon potential and all that could be done with the little spiders DNA. He rubbed his hands greedily and evilly as a stream of evil plans entered his dark and twisted conscience. However what interrupted his pleasant dreams again was Peter's loud wails of separation.

He snarled as he was brought back to real life now wanting more than anything to punish the baby's insolence. He then remembered how he had all the walls and doors made to conduct electricity to help keep captives which gave him a wicked idea. He smiled evilly as he pressed a little button causing the electricity to flare out and shock poor little Peter. Peter cried out in pain as he fell from the wall and was quickly caught by scientists who once again held him very uncomfortably. Being as smart he was Peter cried silently but still didn't like what he was feeling only due to Tony's protective nature feeling it a few times. How he hoped this would end with his real daddy taking him into strong and love filled arms to take him away from this terrible place.


	12. Search and Rescue

Meanwhile at Oscorp Peter laid in the middle of a very advanced lab wishing his daddy was there and crying because he missed him. He was also scared, alone, and cold having nothing on but a diaper. However as he cried all the scientists did nothing to help him and simply went on with their jobs trying to decide what to test with Peter and how to do it.

At the same time Norman Osborn was sitting in a glass room watching the experiments absolutely in rage from the baby's loud cries.

"Doctor! Is there no way to shut the brat up!"

It was clear that Norman Osborn was not a patient man even though he had his son that was a little older than Peter named Harry he was not patient. He always had some nurse maid taking care of him or keeping him quiet so this was of great annoyance to him.

"Mr. Osborn we are scientists not child doctors."

"Ugh!"

"Alright fellow colleges I saw we test his mobility first, then strength, and then test for any other spider based abilities."

All the other scientists wrote what the Doctor was saying making sure to make room for charts and observations.

"Let's start with a sticking test to see if like a spider the child has developed the micro fibers to crawl up walls."

They then set up a wall for Peter ready to see if he could indeed crawl up walls.

"Bring the subject over."

One of the scientists went over to the table and roughly picked up Peter. Peter whined at the unloving embrace and uncomfortable hold he was. He was then set on the ground now being watched and studied by the scientists. However much to the scientists and Mr. Osborn's dislike he just sat there to depressed to crawl or do anything.

All the scientists then conversed trying to find away to make the boy at least move. None of them had or knew anything about children so no one had any ideas on what to do.

Then an idea came to Norman's head the one thing he thought that would instantly attract Peter to it.

"Doctor put up an image of Tony Stark up on the top of the wall."

The doctor immediately went to a projector they kept around for presentations and briefings in the lab and brought it over to the wall. He turned on the computer and then projected an image of the wall.

"Oh Peter."

Peter hearing his name immediately looked up and his heart was filled with joy he saw his daddy up on the wall.

"Dada!"

He immediately began to crawl for it, as he got closer to it the scientists watched more intensely. Peter then got to the wall and put his hands up on it and just as the scientists wanted to see he began to crawl up the wall hoping to get to his daddy.

All of them took notes as Peter made it to what he thought was his daddy's face. He then became confused as what he thought was his daddy was cold, still, flat, and wasn't scooping him up into his loving and strong arms.

"Dada?"

Peter patted the metal sadly.

"Dada!"

Peter patted more desperately at his daddy's face.

"Dada! Dada! Waaaaaah!"

Peter began sob profusely missing his daddy whom he was never gone from for very long.

All the scientists collaborated Abdul compared their notes excitedly absolutely amazed by Peter's already developing abilities.

"If he already can do such fleets at such an age then imagine what time and training could do for this child?"

"Absolutely I saw we run more tests just to see the absolute limit of them."

As the scientists excitedly collaborated Norman Osborn only saw the weapon potential and all that could be done with the little spiders DNA. He rubbed his hands greedily and evilly as a stream of evil plans entered his dark and twisted conscience. However what interrupted his pleasant dreams again was Peter's loud wails of separation.

He snarled as he was brought back to real life now wanting more than anything to punish the baby's insolence. He then remembered how he had all the walls and doors made to conduct electricity to help keep captives which gave him a wicked idea. He smiled evilly as he pressed a little button causing the electricity to flare out and shock poor little Peter. Peter cried out in pain as he fell from the wall and was quickly caught by scientists who once again held him very uncomfortably. Being as smart he was Peter cried silently but still didn't like what he was feeling only due to Tony's protective nature feeling it a few times. How he hoped this would end with his real daddy taking him into strong and love filled arms to take him away from this terrible place.

A few hours passed by and s.h.i.e.l.d finally left his home saying they would further investigate later. This made everyone but Tony angry and in an uproar all furious about how they weren't doing enough to find Peter.

"12 hours you've been here and you're telling me you haven't found a single trace of him!" Steve who usually kept his cool yelled angrily.

"He's only nine months old who knows what could be happening to him he needs us now!" Natasha yelled with almost a motherly fury.

"I'm sorry agent Romanov but we have done all we can for the day we'll continue the investigation tomorrow." Agent Hill said dryly.

With that the entire s.h.i.e.l.d team left leaving the Avengers boiling in anger.

"Ahhhh those I can't believe them we serve them for very long amounts of time and they give nothing in return even in a situation like this." Clint yelled having enough of s.h.i.e.l.d's antics and games.

He then turned and saw Tony sitting depressed on the couch making him kneel before him.

"Don't you worrry Tony we will find Peter even if it kills us."

"I already know where he is."

"What!" All the Avengers yelled all at once.

"Wait you've known where he is and you didn't tell us!" Clint yelled angrily.

"Only because I know that if s.h.i.e.l.d found out then it would take double the amount of time to get him back and they would find out about his powers."

"Ok I get it but you could have at least filled us in on it."

"I didn't want to risk anything."

"Well where is he then?" Steve asked.

"Oscorp."

"Oscorp as in the tech company, why?" Natasha asked rather confused as to why a tech company wanted Peter.

"Allow me to show you, JARVIS the screen."

JARVIS then turned on Tony's big flat screen and showed images of Oscorp.

"You see Peter's parents Wilson and Rachel Parker were originally being hunted down by Oscorp due to his knowledge in medical bio chemics and his genetically engineered spiders. You see originally Will made the spiders in order to use them as medical tools to help repair major wounds and improve disabled people with their DNA. But Norman Osborn had other ideas he wanted to use them as weapons to give people powers like Peter and make an army out of them."

"Ok I see why Oscorp is evil but how do you know they have Peter?" Natasha asked.

Tony then had JARVIS show the security footage he had from last night.

"Well while the security system and cameras in Pet's room were disabled the ones outside caught everything and the intruder that took him had a sort of rocket hover board that if you zoom in on the bottom and improve the picture quality you see this-"

Tony then showed the Oscorp logo making it perfectly clear that they were the ones responsible for taking his treasured son.

"When do we go after them?" Bruce asked as he entered the room barely able to keep himself from hulking out on Oscorp.

"Well first we need a plan otherwise we might put Peter's or our lives in danger."

"Rogers has a point we need something to go off of or we could end up losing more that we already have." Natasha commented.

"Well then lets make one.

The team spent three hours going over the Oscorp layout and inner workings eventually divising up a plan to have Natasha infiltrate them and then shut off the security systems so the rest of them could break in. They would then find Peter and escape with him safely and then to never return.

All of them were tried and emotionally drained from the day so all of them went to bed. However none of them got a good sleep all of them to busy thinking of Peter in a cold dark place with no one to love or comfort him. This especially applied to Tony who tossed and turned keeping a tight grip on Peter's stuffed spider he had needing something of his son's with him.

"Peter Peter please where are you... pet pet please give me back my son….no don't hurt him please don't!"

Tony then woke up in a cold sweat plagued by nightmares of his son calling to him and his poor little baby boy being tortured by experiments. He squeezed the spider to him taking in the scent of his son he prayed was ok and that he wasn't to late to save him.

The next morning everyone was tired but determination masked it all of them willing to die if that's what it took to save Peter. They went over the plan and then went straight into action ready to take their boy home.

Meanwhile back at Oscorp the scientists continued with their experiments and all the while not taking care of him. They forgot to feed him dinner making him very weak and hungry and soon after their wall second test Peter soiled his diaper and was left in it for two hours none of the scientists really noticing or wanting to until they duped someone. This left Peter with a very bad case of diaper rash which they almost didn't treat.

The tests weren't helping either they left him exahsted and pushed him in a way little babies weren't meant to be. Plus he had several minor electrical burns from Norman trying to shit him up or push him to do something. At the moment they were trying to get him to swing like a spider on a web making the distance farther and farther every time.

He got more and more scared each time having to be shocked to do it. His powers which were at one time a source of mischief were now becoming a science project to evil.

"Alright that would be enough for this test we shall now take a five minute break and then continue on to the next one."

Peter was set down in his usual spot alone with no love or affection shown to him what so ever. He didn't even bother crying because it would just mean him being shocked again.

However unkbeknownst to Peter his auntie Tasha had just entered the building to rescue him. She had her hair in a ponytail, a pair of fake glasses on, and her usual black jump suit which was covered by a blue blouse and lab coat making it look like she was wearing jeans.

She had also stolen a name tag and copied a picture of herself onto a badge so no one even knew she didn't work there. She walked through keeping in her mind the path way to the security room up on the eighth floor. It took a few minutes but eventually she got there seeing the security guard who was sitting around watching the screens. Natasha tried to use her badge to enter but it kept telling her she had no access.

Frustrated she looked around the door until something on the mans table, a certain popular dirty magazine. This gave her an idea, though she hated to do these types of things. She saw a button that looked like a buzzer and intercom so she pressed it. The guard heared it and then proceeded to hold the button on his table that was the intercom.

"Who is it?" He said rather meanly.

"I've been requested to grab something for Dr. Harper." Natasha said in a rather shy voice.

As soon as the security man heared to womanly voice he knew what to do.

"Oh uh come in."

Natasha walked in acting very shy setting up her trap perfectly.

"Well hello there."

"Oh uh hi."

The security guy then got up and then got what be uncomfortably close.

"So when did you start working pretty girl." The man said as he smiled creepily.

"Uh could you please back away your a little close."

"Why I just want to get to know you."

The man then started get real close making it the perfect time to strike. Natasha stepped on his foot and then hit just the right nerve on the chest to knock him out.

"You know you should really not underestimate people cause you never know what your going to get and also how about I take care that awful little pervy quirk."

Natasha then hit a part of his neck that adjusted his attraction to women to a normal level and tore up his magazine. After that she stripped off the blouse, the lab coat, the glasses, and took the pony tail out of her head. Then she went to the control panel and shut off all the security.

"Alright boys time to get back our baby."

With in seconds everyone was on the roof of Oscorp with Natasha on the intercom as she hacked the system to find a 3D layout of the building.

"Alright Natasha where is Peter?"

"I don't honestly know what to be looking for I have a 3D blue print of the building but I don't know what to be looking for, Tony do you have any ideas."

Tony thought about it for a bit then began to ask some questions.

"Did anybody seem to know about anything about it when you were walking through?"

"No everyone was focused on their own projects."

"Then it must be secret try and look for an discrepancies in the prints."

Natasha scrolled up and down and then found some oddities in the second to top floor. As she looked into it she began to notice how it was larger and consumed a lot of electricity.

"Alright I think I've got something, go down two floors there appears to be bigger than the others and it's consuming a lot of electricity."

All of them started walking down quickly being careful not to make any noise which wasn't easy for Bruce because just being in the presence of Oscorp made him want to hulk out. They eventually got to a great big metal door which with no trouble Tony blasted off. They then entered what looked like an observation room with a great glass window.

They all came up to it and what they saw shocked and angered them all at the same time. There was a great lab with all the latest technology almost as high tech as Tony's lab. But what desturbed them all was when they saw Peter, he was pail with red marks everywhere and he was crying and had nothing but his diaper to keep him warm.

In that moment Bruce collapsed as he started to transform. Steve immediately crouched down as he tried to calm him down.

"Bruce no you can't do that here if you hulk out the military will be after us."

As Steve continued to try and settle down Bruce Tony watched the window and had JARVIS tune into the room to hear what was going on.

"Now gentleman we are going to do some DNA testing to see what is in the DNA, see if we can replicate it, and also if we can improve it. So we are going to need about five blood samples."

"Doctor shouldn't we wait for Mr. Osborn to do this."

"No he said to proceed and brief him on the results so get the pump ready."

Tony was shaking with anger as he watched the scientists prepare to stab his son with the needles to take almost half his blood.

"Alright on my count we begin 1 2-"

Suddenly there was a great blast and before them in the observation booth was Iron Man with his hand blaster pointed directly at them.

"No you step away from my son!"

"Call security!"

With that Tony flew out and started to destroy everything, then came out Bruce now in Hulk mode helping to destroy everything. Then Widow came up and Steve and Clint jumped in figuring they better keep the two on a rampage under control.

After only a few minutes the two had completely decimated the lab and caused all the scientists to evacuate. All that was left was the Avengers both Tony and Hulk breathing heavily. Natasha went up towards Hulk and started to calm him back to Bruce. She luckily had a change of cloaths for him so he wasn't going to have to go home nude.

Then came the goal of the mission Peter who at the moment was crying his eyes out in fear. Tony quickly came up and gently took his son into his arms. Peter lashed out trying to get out not wanting to be hurt or held unless it was his daddy.

"Peter Peter shhh shhhh it ok its daddy daddy's right here." Tony said comfortingly as he hugged his son to his chest.

Almost immediately Peter felt the warmth of the all to familiar arc reactor causing him to look up at the man holding him. Tony lifted the helmets mask to reveal his face to his son.

"Dada?" Peter asked with tears in his eyes.

"That's right bud I've got you I've got you."

Peter immediately smiled and hugged his daddy's neck happy to be in a safe and loving place again.

"Hey Tony we found this in locker room here."

Clint held up Peter's favorite red and blue sleeper also known as the spidey sleeper making Peter smile and reach for it.

"Maybe later bud first let's get you home and healed up."

Immediately Tony started his rocket boosters and started to fly off having his son safely cocooned in his great big arms.

The first thing Tony did when they finally got done with the tower was feed Peter. He knew he was tired so a bottle of milk was what he got and boy did he love it as he greedily sucked it down and two others like it. Then he put Peter's sleeper in the washing machine and proceeded to give him a bath. When he untapped Peter's very wet diaper he saw the bad rash that was just starting to heal matching all his little electrical burns that covered his little pudgy body.

It made him see red just seeing them and disappointment in himself and his inability to protect Peter. However he was very quickly brought out of this by Peter's whines due to the fact he was very cold. Tony smiled and brought his son close to his chest as he filled the tub with warm water. He then gently set Peter down on the ground as he stripped down and picked him up again. He then gently got in the bath and stared to clean him off gently putting soap in his skin and hair.

He thrilled to have his son back and to be able to love and snuggle him again. After their bath he put rash cream and burn cream on him then diapered him up. He then put Peter's spidey sleeper on him and then fed him his dinner which he clearly loved. After giving him to everyone to hold, hug, and kiss him Tony then took him to his room. It was quite late and everyone was tired so everyone went to bed early. After getting in his room he picked up Peter's spider and smiled.

"Hey bud remember this." Tony said as he held it in front of Peter

Peter laughed happily as he reached and grabbed his beloved spider. Tony then put his son gently and comfortably on his bed and then put his PJ's on. Then he got into his bed and drew his son close to his heart rubbing his back loving. Peter enjoyed being close to the arc reactor and sleeping with his daddy happy to be home at last. The two were clearly needs in eachothers lives each brining a source of love and light making them biological or not truly father and son.


	13. Hurt and Forgiveness

Meanwhile back at Oscorp the scientists were trying to clean up the mess the Avengers left having to extinguish fires and pick up large pieces of rubble. They had lost billions of dollars worth of equipment and lost nearly all their important data and archives making it so they would lose more money.

"Oh if I could I would sue that Stark into the ground for what he did to me he has now set us back years."

"Well Mr. Osborn why don't we then we can't exactly afford to rebuild all this ourselves?"

"Because if I do then he can sue me for kidnapping and not only bleed me of more money and put me in prison but also expose our entire operation here."

"Oh I see well then we've got a lot of work ahead of us then."

Osborn went up to his office at down and rubbed his head trying to think of a way to get out of this hole.

 _"Not all is lost Norman."_

It was then the voice inside Norman's head referred to as Green Goblin appeared.

"You! It's because of you this happened it was your idea to steal the Stark brat!" Norman yelled to no one.

 _"I did not anticipate the Avengers becoming involved a mistake on my part but there is still hope yet."_

"How I have lost billions of dollars and we still don't know if it's possible to replicate the spider DNA in the brat."

 _"Did you not copy the records of the tests in a separate place?"_

Norman then rushed over to his computer and started to go through his files until he found the copy of the records he made. He smiled wickedly as he thought of all the things he could do mentally thanking the Green Goblin.

"Well Stark I hope you feel real safe right now because you're child is going to be under high surveillance for as long as I need him to be for he is the future of Oscorp."

It had been a month since Peter had been brought back home and life was finally back to normal. However in that time where at first they thought he was reacting fine to the whole situation his overprotective nature over Peter had gone into overdrive. He hardly left Peter out of his sight for more than a minute either by holding him very tightly or just standing near him. All he wanted was his son's safety but it was also costing him sleep.

He would sit in his son's nursery and simply watch him with his iron man arm on ready to shoot whoever was stupid enough to enter the room. It started to worry the Avengers quite a bit as well as Peter who hated seeing his daddy so sad. One day it became too much for Tony and nearly scared Peter for life.

It was early morning and Tony fell asleep on his bed Peter right next to him. He had decided to sleep in his room after much insistence from the other Avengers but his only condition was Peter had to sleep with him. They agreed and now Tony was asleep however Peter was starting to wake up.

As he rubbed his little eyes he looked around and saw his daddy was sleeping making his mischievous mind turn. He smiled and then started to crawl up the headboard and then made it to the wall. He then continued to the ceiling and crawled out of the room.

A few minutes later Tony started to stir a nightmare of Peter being ripped from his arms playing in his head. Then he jolted up breathing heavily and then started to feel around for Peter needing to hug him to his chest to know he was there. However after ten seconds he knew he wasn't there making his nightmare suddenly real.

"Peter!"

Tony sprung out of the bed calling out to his son.

"Peter where are you! Peter!"

Bruce then came out of his room wondering what was going on.

"Tony what's going on."

"I can't find him!"

Bruce being tired was confused until he looked up to see the red and blue giggle fest Tony was frantically looking for on the roof.

"What are you talking about he's right there?"

Tony looked up and everything inside his warped head exploded.

"Peter Stark you get down from there this instant."

The unexpected yell startled Peter so much he was going to get comfort for the scary moment. Then Tony grabbed him by the arms and started to squeeze them very hard.

"How could you do that? Do you know what could have happened? How could you be so stupid!"

Tony wasn't in his right mind both exhausted and worried he was know filled with rage. Peter on the other hand was so confused and scared at what was happening. All the while Bruce was horrified at what he was seeing unable to believe what was happening.

"Why do you have to be freak and a pain in-"

Tony didn't even realize what he was saying letting all his pent up feeling of hate for Norman Osborn and constant worry for his son now reflect on him. He didn't even realize how he on Peter's arms so hard that it started to bring back terrifying memories of his scary situation from a month ago. Peter started to cry in fear wanting out of the monster's arms he must of clearly been in for his daddy would never hurt him or bring this kind of fear to him.

Almost immediately as Tony heard these cries he stopped and snapped back to realize realizing what he was doing to his poor son. In that moment his heart shattered and all his parental instincts to comfort his child went into overdrive. He drew Peter into a tight hug and started to bounce and pat his back.

"Hey it's ok I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry."

While Peter would have usually instantly forgive Tony the pain and fear that he felt were too powerful making him only want to get out of Tony's usually safe and comfortable arms. So he used his spider powers to break out and jump up to break out and jump to Bruce hoping to find what he needed there.

Once he felt Peter leave his arms and he saw him in Bruce's arms not even able to look at him Tony's already broken heart turned to dust as he saw what he had lost Peter's trust and love.

Bruce felt his heart break as well as he saw an unbreakable bond tear in two.

"Tony I'm sure he-"

"Don't look at me!"

Tony then ran off to his room unable to take the pain he felt any longer as his cried in pain because of what he did.

About two hours later Tony trudged out of his room for a drink unable to handle the pain of his shame. However his pain in his heart started to take real time affect. As Tony picked up the liquor bottle he suddenly felt his heart pounding in pain. He grabbed his chest as he dropped the bottle letting it shatter to the ground.

Tony then collapsed to the ground unable to think barely able to breath. He then rolled over to his back and within seconds the pain finally stopped as his heart finally slowed down but he was then unconscious.

Natasha then came running down to find out what the racket was only to be shocked by the sight of an unconscious Tony

"Tony!"

Natasha noticed how his breathing was very very slow making her check his pulse. She was relieved to find his heart was still working fine but then called out to Bruce.

"Bruce!"

Bruce then came running in with a finally sleeping Peter in his arms who had taken practically to hours to finally calm down only to see this. Bruce then crouched down all the while holding Peter to him.

"What happened?"

"I'm don't know I heard a huge racket and then I came down here to find him like this his pulse was fine so I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Tony Tony wake up."

As peter heard Bruce and Natasha he then woke up and was immediately disturbed by his barely breathing and unmoving father.

"Dada? Dada? Dada? Dada!"

Peter struggled in Bruce's grasp all the while crying hysterically again until he escaped and crawled on his father's chest up to his face.

"Dada! Dada! Dadaaaaaaaaa!"

Peter pounded on his father's chest desperate to know he was alive forgetting all that had previously happened and now needing his father to hold him and kiss him like he did when he was sad.

Eventually Tony stated to come to it as he felt two pudgy hands pound at his chest and heard a loud wailing of dada. As he came to it he immediately recognized his son's crying causing his eyes to shoot open. He ignored the pain in his chest as he sat up and gathered his son tightly in his arms. He quickly started to kiss his head and face trying to let him know he was ok and that he loved him more than anything.

"Hey it's ok it's ok daddy's ok."

Peter cried for another half an hour as Tony rubbed his back and kissed him. Eventually he calmed down and he looked directly into Tony's eyes.

"Dada?" Peter asked simply both trying to let him know he forgave his father's anger and ask if his father still loved him.

Tony's broken heart read it all as he put Peter's little head on his shoulder and gently rocked him.

"Thank you for forgiving daddy and his hurtful words and please know I will always love you no matter what." Tony said heartfeltly as he started to cry himself.

Peter immediately wrapped his tiny little arms around Tony as he fell asleep smiling at his daddy's kind and comforting words. Tony smiled as he carefully got up to go back to his bedroom claiming that he needed his time with his son.


	14. Pepper and Peter

A week had passed since Tony and Peter's little incident but now it was all good. Tony was mentally stable and Peter had forgotten all about it for he was just happy to have his loving daddy back.

Now the two were in the airport for Pepper who was finally coming back from Hong Kong. Both were very excited for you see while it seemed like Peter barely knew her Tony made sure he video chatted often with the two to ensure a relationship. All the time Peter made Pepper laugh uncontrollably and thought the little spider was absolutely amazing and adorable. Peter loved to show off his powers to the kind woman loving her very motherly praise.

Now the two along with Happy their driver who usually pretended to dislike Peter was now making funny faces at him behind Tony's back, even though he knew Happy adored the little baby.

A few minutes later all three watched as the large international plane landed and made its way to the gate. Tony smiled widely excited to finally see Pepper in person again.

"Happy can you take Peter for a minute?" Tony asked rhetorically as he gently handed Peter over to Happy.

Peter loved Happy but he didn't want to be away from his daddy causing him to whine and reach for Tony as Happy held him.

"Hey it's ok bud I'll be back with Pepper in a minute ok?"

Peter nodded sadly as Tony smiled and walked away to get Pepper. Peter just sat there and sulked making Happy sad to see the baby so unhappy.

"Hey don't look so sad little guy he'll be back soon." Happy said as he started to lightly bounced Peter.

Peter smiled lightly then leaned on Happy and looked sad again. Happy knew this wasn't going to work so he thought and then an idea came to his head.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to tickle that sad face away."

Happy started to tickle Peter's little belly causing him to wriggle and laugh uncontrollably. Once he was done Peter continued to smile as he hugged Happy happily loving the secretly warm man who held him. Happy enjoyed the little spiders affection returning it in full, though he would never admit these feelings or show this affection in front of Tony.

Meanwhile Tony was outside the gate waiting for the doors to open. About ten minutes later it opened and out came people of every type but Tony only looked for Pepper. After a minute or two Pepper finally came out wearing a white blouse and a pair of jeans and she smiled when she saw Tony. Once she got closer Tony ran to her hugging her very hard showing he clearly missed her as she did the same showing how she missed Tony deeply to. The two then kissed bringing back the romance the two longed for the entire year.

"It's so good to be back again." Pepper said genuinely happy to be back.

"It's great to have you back again."

It was then Pepper remembered the one other thing she was most excited to see when she came back.

"Where's Peter?" Pepper asked excitedly as she looked around to find the adorable little spider she had only gotten to video chat with.

"Oh he's just over here with Happy."

"Wait with Happy but he doesn't even like kids let alone babies."

"He claims that he doesn't but if you catch a look behind without him noticing you'll see he can't get enough of him."

With that Tony took Pepper's hand and led her over to where Peter was. When they got over to where they were they caught Happy smiling and playing with Peter who laughed endlessly. Both Pepper and Tony giggled at the two alerting Happy of their watching causing him to blush. Tony then came up to him and took his son into his arms making Peter coo and cuddle into his daddy.

"Pepper may you now officially and in person met Peter Benjamin Stark." Tony said as he showed off the little baby boy in his arms.

Peter was luckily a very friendly baby and he recognized Pepper making him very smiley as he waved at her happily. Pepper smiled widely as she waved back wanting to only hold the little boy before her. Tony clearly saw this in her eyes making him happy that she clearly already adored him like he did.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Pepper's eyes light up as she nodded her head vigorously. Tony smiled as he gently handed over Peter to Pepper. Surprisingly Peter had a very positive response as he reached for Pepper with a huge smile on his face. Pepper smiled greatly back as she took Peter in her arms which he cuddled straight into feeling very comfortable as if they were Tony's arms only they were more delicate and soft.

"Tony he's so precious and cuddly how could anyone even think of hurting this little spider."

Pepper hugged Peter tightly to her chest feeling a now very motherly protectiveness over him already. It was quite clear she was going to be a great mother figure to Peter.

Two months passed and it was quite clear Pepper was unbelievably great with children. She did all the dirty work of having a baby included like it was nothing, parented when needed, but was soft like a mother was supposed to be like it was a part of her. Peter absolutely adored her which at times made Tony a bit jealous being so used to being the only parent and true love receiver in his life but he loved Pepper and was happy the two caught on so naturally.

Now it was Peter's first birthday and everyone was absolutely excited to celebrate the baby's first year and the fact they were all apart of it. They were all busy planning quite the bash for Peter all wanting to make it a memorable day for their precious itsy bitsy spider.

"Alright do we have everything?" Tony asked the Avengers as they were setting up for Peter birthday tomorrow.

"I believe we do it's all good for tomorrow." Steve responded as he finished up some streamers.

"He's also down for the night so no need to worry about him seeing it." Pepper said as she walked in.

"Peter is going to love this's just know it!" Natasha said excitedly.

"I know I'm so excited for him to see it!" Pepper responded excitedly as well.

"Well you all can be as excited as you want but I can't wait for him to see my presents because they are obviously going to be the best." Clint said cockily.

"I do believe my gifts to the young child shall be the best arrow bird." Thor rebuttaled.

This then turned into an almost two hour argument that eventually included everyone arguing over their presents and almost woke up Peter resulting in much scolding from Tony. Eventually they finished up and everyone went to bed.

While Pepper got ready for bed she noticed that Tony seemed kind of sad as he laid on the bed.

"Hey Tony you ok?" Pepper said as she got into bed with him.

"I'm fine." Tony said plainly.

"Come on tell me."

"Huu well I'm just missing Peter."

"What do you mean he's here."

"What I mean is Peter is getting so big and soon he won't be that little baby who needs me and what if I mess him up and make him hate me?"

"Tony he will always need you and love you you're a great father so stop worrying." Pepper said as she kissed Tony.

"Thanks Pepper." Tony said as he kissed her back.

Tony went to sleep that night comforted by Pepper's love and now excited to see his son grow up and become the man he knows he will become.

It was the next morning and no one could contain their excitement about that day. Tony tip toed to Peter's room and silently opened the door smiling when he saw his sleeping son. Peter would normally be awake and standing in his crib using the bars for support but it was earlier than he would usually be awake.

Tony creeped over to Peter's crib and reached his arms out to pick him up.

"Good morning bud Happy Birthday!" Tony said excitedly but in a whisper as to not completely disturb his son.

Peter fluttered his eyes open as he was picked up by Tony making him smile to see his daddy.

"Dada!" Peter called out excitedly as he reached for Tony's face.

Tony hugged his little boy to him as he walked over to the changing table.

"Good to see you to Pete but first let's get you all cleaned and changed so we can have the best day ever."

Once all that was done Tony took Peter downstairs where everyone including Aunt May was waiting to greet the birthday boy. Peter was overwhelmed with awe as he saw all the decorations and sign all made just for him.

"Mama!" Peter yelled excitedly, a word he'd recently learned and recognized Pepper as, as he reached for her.

"Happy Birthday birthday boy!"

Pepper kissed the baby's forehead and cheeks releasing many giggles from the happy baby.

"What are we chopped liver!" Steve called out jokingly as he motioned out to the other Avengers.

"Seve, Buce, Asha, Lin, Or, May!" Peter called out happily to his uncles and aunt.

Peter had now managed to learn all their names at this point to the best of his ability excluding their uncle and aunts totaled and any other words at this point of his infancy.

After the morning love fest they all proceeded to have breakfast and play with Peter until lunch where the birthday party began. The first all sung happy birthday to Peter making he boy smile in his high chair where lying before him was a great chocolate cake made by Pepper with a light candle in it. Once they were done they waited and encouraged Peter to blow out his candle.

"Come on buddy blow it out!" Tony encouraged his son.

"Come on sweetie you've got this!" Pepper encouraged as well.

All the Avengers joined in until eventually Peter did it resulting in a great cheer from everyone as well as the snapping of photos and rolling of videos documenting the precious moment. Peter then stuffed his face with the yummy cake resulting in a frosting covered face and awes as well as many photos. Everyone then got their slice of the mutalated cake as Pepper cleaned off Peter and took to where everyone was sitting.

After everyone was done they then proceeded to give Peter his practically hundreds of presents which ranged from enchanted objects, thank you Thor, to cuddly stuffed animals. All the guys fought over which ones Peter loved more resulting in giggles from the girls and Peter.

About two hours later Peter was exhausted and barely managed to stay awake. Tony clearly saw this and picked his son up cradling him close to his chest reminiscing on his earlier days when Peter was like this in his arms all the time. Peter cuddled closely to his daddy as everyone awed at the pair seeing they were truly a pair to last. It was an absolutely perfect birthday for Peter not because he got hundreds of presents but because he was surrounded by everyone he loved and was cared for by the best daddy in the world.


	15. The Wedded Family

Two weeks passed since Peter's birthday and life was going good. However Tony was wanting to take his and Pepper's relationship to the next level. That's right he famous playboy and womanizer Tony Stark wanted to actually take the next step, marriage. He was just so nervous and he didn't know how to ask her.

It was a Friday night and Pepper was going out with Natasha, May, and Jane Foster, who was visiting Thor, on a girls night. Bruce off with Clint and Steve on a private mission in Germany probably something to do with Hydra. Thor was on a quick call in one of the realms promising Jane that he would be back by the end of the night.

This left Peter and Tony alone for the night making it the perfect night to plan a proposal. As Tony thought about it he was also playing with Peter on the floor who only thought of having fun. Then it occurred to Tony he didn't even have a ring to propose with. He didn't even know what to get her although he did remember a Tiffany's he always saw Pepper looking at whenever they took Peter to the park so there was somewhere he could look.

"Alright Pete we're going to go look for a ring for your mom."

Tony quickly put a jacket and a hat on Peter, seeing as it was March, grabbed the diaper bag and headed out. As Tony carried Peter through the New York streets the little guy looked around still fascinated by his surroundings since they were all so much bigger than him. Eventually the two got to the Tiffany's but when they entered Tony's eyes shot wide open as he was faced with hundreds of different types of rings.

Tony's head was absolutely spinning unable to decide what Pepper would like. It was then a female store attendant noticed this and knew Tony clearly needed her help, luckily she didn't recognize as Tony Stark due to the shades and hat he wore.

"Excuse me sir can I help you with anything?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes I'm trying to find an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Oh congratulations is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Well that's the problem I don't know what she wants because I'm trying to surprise her."

"I see well how about you come over here and I'll show you our popular rings to get some inspiration."

Tony followed the woman all the while Peter was distracted by the toy Tony brought to keep him entertained. As the jewelry woman showed Tony the rings Peter noticed something. He turned himself to look behind his daddy and saw a ring that mommy always looked at when they passed this store. He knew this because she always held him on the way to the park and would stop to look at this one ring for a few seconds.

It was silver with a 1 carat princess cut diamond in the middle, two smaller ones on the side, and had three tiny diamonds on each side. It was perfect and exactly what mommy wanted all Peter had to do was get his daddy to buy that one.

Peter started to whine as he reached behind his daddy trying to signal towards the ring.

"Peter what's wrong are you ok?" Tony said concerned by his son's sudden behavior causing him to lightly bounce Peter.

"Dada!" Peter said as he tried to point to the ring.

"Is he ok?" The woman asked being a mother herself.

"I don't know he seems to be pointing at something. What is it bud what do you want?"

Peter babbled incoherently struggling to get his daddy to understand. After about thirty seconds of trying to calm Peter down Tony finally saw what his son was pointing at. It was a ring and from the moment he saw it he knew it was something Pepper would love.

"Is that what you were trying to get me to see bud?"

Peter smiled and nodded happy his daddy finally got what he was trying to say.

"Excuse me miss may we see that ring please?"

"Of course." The woman said as she smiled clearly seeing the deep bond between the father and son.

The woman bent down and got the requested ring out of the case. Tony got a better look at it and saw it was truly beautiful for it sparkled a star.

"We'll take it."

"Alright then and might I say your girlfriend is lucky to have two men in her life like you to. Especially this little one who has such good taste."

The woman then tickled Peter's little belly causing him to laugh. Tony thanked the woman for her help and then left to go back to Stark Tower.

"You seem to be my luck charm bud and I believe you also gave me an idea on how to propose to mommy and you're going to be a big part of it." Tony said as he lovingly poked Peter's chubby belly causing him to laugh and hug his daddy's neck.

This made Tony very happy because he knew he had his son's support in the whole endeavor.

It was the next day and Tony has just finished feeding Peter his lunch and was now ready to propose. Pepper was sitting on the couch talking to Natasha. Tony then took Peter over to the opposite side of the room of Pepper and set him on the ground. He then proceeded to take the ring box and gave it to Peter who took it into his tiny chubby hands.

"Alright buddy give this to mommy like we discussed, you think you can do that for daddy?"

Peter nodded his head with determination wanting to make his daddy proud.

"Good boy now let's go."

Peter then crawled off crawling in the direction of Pepper who had no idea what she was in for. As Pepper talked she felt something grab her leg. She looked down to see Peter smiling at as he tried to use her leg to steady himself on his feet.

"Well hello there Peter!" Pepper said excitedly as she picked him up by the armpits.

"Mama!" Peter called out happily as he reached for her.

"What's this you've got?" Pepper asked as she set Peter down on her lap and gently took the box out of his hand.

Just as this happened Tony started to walk over to Pepper. Pepper then opened the little velvet box and was then frozen with shock when she saw the diamond ring in it.

"Peter what- where- how did you get this?"

"Actually that is mine." Tony said as he picked up Peter and kneeled down on one knee setting Peter there but still keeping his hands on him to balance him.

"Wait Tony is this what I think this is?" Pepper asked excitedly.

"Yes it is but what you need to know is the reason I had Peter give it to you is because you are not only marrying me but you're also becoming the official parent of Peter do you think you could live with that responsibility for as long as we have him."

"Absolutely I love both of you with every bit of my heart and I couldn't ever live without either of you."

"In that case will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

The two then hugged passionately leading into an equally passionate kiss. It was all quite touching to see and all that it was a relationship that would last till the end of time.

Three months later

Three months had passed since Tony proposed and that entire time was spent preparing for the wedding which was tomorrow. It was actually a mostly positive experience since Tony didn't really have too much of an opinion on it letting Pepper pick pretty much everything for it.

As for the wedding party Tony had Happy as the best man and Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Thor as groomsmen. Pepper had a really good friend of hers as her maid of honor with Natasha, Jane, and two of her sisters as bridesmaids. Then of course Pepper had a little niece of hers as the flower girl and Peter was the ring bearer slash honorary groomsmen.

However since Peter was supposed to walk down the aisle Tony had been working on walking with him all three months. He would take his tiny little hands in his huge hands and lead him around the room and he was making progress but he was still unable to do it by himself.

"Alright Pete let's do this I believe in you." Tony said as he lead Peter about the room.

They did this for a straight hour and then Tony decided to try something new.

"Ok bud let's see if we can do this on our own."

Tony then put Peter about ten feet away letting him stand there on his little chubby legs.

"Dada?" Peter asked nervously as he stood scared to walk and fall and disappointing his daddy."

"Come on you buddy you can do this now come to daddy." Tony said encouragingly as he motioned Peter with his hands to come forward.

Peter looked down at his feet and put one out and then just as he tried to make a second one he started to fall.

"Dada!"

Almost immediately Tony sprinted to his son and caught him. Peter then started to tear up feeling like he disappointed his daddy.

"Hey now it ok lets just try again you'll eventually get it buddy."

They tried over five times and Peter couldn't make anything past two steps making Peter ball his little eyes out.

"Hey shhh shhh it's ok it's ok daddy loves you and know you'll foo it some day if anything it means daddy can still have his little baby a little longer so don't cry."

After about an hour Peter finally calmed down and went into playing with his daddy. He then spent some time with all his "family" everyone loving and spoiling the little tyke. Then everyone turned in early knowing they had a long day ahead of them.

It was the middle of the night and Steve snuck into Peter's nursery and gently woke the baby up.

"Hey Peter."

Peter stirred and fluttered his eyes open to see Steve in front of him.

"Seve?"

"Hi Peter I heard you had a bit of a hard time with learning to walk today."

Peter then looked sad breaking Steve's heart.

"Hey now I'm going to carry you down the aisle tomorrow but I'm going to teach you to walk before the reception so we can surprise your daddy."

Peter smiled excitedly and clapped his hands.

"Hey now shh shh keep quiet we need to keep this secret between you and the other Avengers ok."

Peter then he'd a little finger in front of his lips giving Steve the signal he understood him.

"Good now get some sleep you're going to need it."

It was morning and everyone was getting ready even Peter who was being dressed by Tony. He first put him in a white onsie, then a white onsie dress shirt, then slipped his dress pants on him. Then putting a peach colored vest and tie on him since those were the colors, then put a cute little suit coat on him, and lastly he put little socks and dress shoes on him. Then he went to the bathroom and slicked back Peter's hair something he surprisingly responded positively to.

"Changing your diapers is going to be pain today with all this clothing on but boy do you look cute." Tony said as he tickled Peter making him give out his contagious laugh.

Then Tony got ready himself looking quite handsome being dressed so nice.

After about four hours later everyone gathered for the ceremony which was held in Central Park. Friends and family and luckily very minimal press, thanks to s.h.i.e.l.d, were there and JAVIS filmed the whole thing. Tony, as well as all the groomsmen excluding Peter and Steve, got to the front of the aisle waiting to see Pepper whom he hadn't seen all morning.

Then it came time for the bridesmaids maids to process only to be followed by the maid of honor. After they were finished then came the flower girl who everyone thought was adorable. Then came Peter being held by Steve releasing a wave of awes from the crowd, Peter was holding the little pillow with the rings with great determination wanting nothing more than to make his daddy proud.

Then lastly came Pepper walking down with her father looking the most beautiful she ever had. She wore a white shoulderless ball gown with layers of organza and silk cascading down the skirt with little Swarovski crystals to make a beautiful shimmering waterfall and the torso was a tightly layered and fitted making at least six folds. Her veil was nearly three feet long and was kept in with a diamond stuffed hair piece. In her hands was a bouquet of peach colored roses wrapped in a peach colored silk ribbon.

They eventually got to the alter both Pepper and Tony facing each other and smiling. The minister then came up and started the ceremony to seal the two together.

An hour later the ceremony was done everyone commenting on how beautiful it was and how heartfelt both Pepper and Tony's vows were. Now they were at the reception everyone having a good time and enjoying the surprisingly delicious food that was provided.

Then came time for the speeches that were traditionally done by the best man, the maid of honor, and the parents of the bride and groom or in this case Pepper's parents. However the entire time Tony was distracted as he looked for his son who was supposed to be in the high chair next to him at the head table and Steve wasn't there either making Tony start to worry. Pepper tried her best to calm him down but knew it wasn't really helping, not saying she wasn't worried out of her mind to her motherly instinct pushing at her to rise from that table and find her son.

An hour passed by and Pepper and Tony thought they were going to do their dance though they could hardly focus with Peter gone. However then Steve came out with Peter to the dance floor much to the relief of Pepper and Tony claiming he had something to show everyone.

Then the other Avengers including Happy can behind him excited to show Tony the great news.

"Tony Pepper we know how much you both love your son and how you wait for him to pass some big milestones. Well today we decided that this would be a good time to make one of those happen so consider this a gift from the Avengers. Alright Peter show them your stuff."

Steve gently placed Peter on his little feet and then backed away giving him his moment and space. Both Pepper and Tony as well as everyone at the reception waited in an anticipation to see what little baby would do.

After a good two hours of training and practice with Steve Peter felt ready for this ready to walk for the first time and to no other person than his daddy.

Peter then took one step forward and then another and then another until he was nearly halfway to Tony.

"Come on bud you can do this come on come to daddy!" Tony said encouragingly as he crouched down and held his arms out as his sense of pride in his son grew to an astronomical size.

Peter continued nearly falling a few times but eventually he got within reach of Tony and fell into the loving arms of his daddy. Tony then lifted the little baby in the air praising him for his great accomplishment. Everyone in the crowd cheered just as loudly as they could.

Both Pepper and Tony loved on their son both proud of their little spider. That day was one to remember and from then on the Stark family was strong as ever. Everyone could clearly see that they were a family that was full of love and affection and would remain that way even after death.

The End


End file.
